Restless Souls
by Boomerang-chan
Summary: MxS! Sango is not alive, nor dead, a soul forced to guide beings on to the afterlife. But things get chaotic when Miroku kidnaps her, and what's this about Kohaku's murder...? [COMPLETED] {thnx up too}
1. Prologue: I'M DEAD!

Boomerang-chan is back after a successful Miroku/Sango fic with another! The Female Exterminator was such fun to write, and I love M/S so I soon came up with another. 

Summary: Sango is not alive, nor dead, a spirit made to guide souls on to the afterlife. When the spirit Miroku kidnaps her, everything goes haywire and she must eventually decide whether to stay with Miroku, or return to help the restless spirits. M/S of course! 

**Disclaimer:**  What is the point of these? It's not like Rumiko Takahashi would read the fanfics of an insane thirteen year old...who doesn't own Inuyasha.

Prologue 

The dark haired girl ran through the dusty streets with a large fire cat demon trailing by her side. She wore black with pink armor, a sash at her waist securing her katana in place, a gargantuan boomerang strapped to her back. She wore the attire of a demon exterminator, and a highly skilled one she was, possibly considered one of the best exterminators in the village. 

The shrieks of agony and pain ripped into the night air like knives before her. Sango glimpsed at the chaos broiling. Fire demons attacked every person, weapon wielding men, yelling women, squealing children, and groaning elders. The demons ripped savagely, not caring for the human's pitiless lives. 

Sango returned her attention back to where she was going and immediately stopped. A large female demon was blocking her path. She was taller and had a more lithe build than the others. She was flaring with power, her hair billowing as a flame wildly, eyes an eerily sharp emerald. The fire demon cracked her clawed fingers, summoning fireballs in her palms.

"Madame Exterminator, I, Akina, leader of the fire demon's clan, shall bring you to your death."

Akina surged forward with great speed, hurling her flames at her. Sango grunted, lifting up Hiraikotsu to protect herself. 

Kirara roared and Sango pounced up to ride on her back. The fire cat demon took off into the air, diving straight towards Akina. Akina brought her hands together, pressing the heels together. 

"DIE!" 

From her hands burst a constant stream of crackling fire, like a flamethrower. 

Sango's eyes widened as the heat surged forward. There was no way she could block it. "Kirara!" she screamed. 

Kirara bounded out of the way, but the scalding onslaught only followed, blazing at their heels. 

Sango heard Akina yell, her power swelling up to the brink of its extent. 

The flame rose higher, widening, flaring up with hunger that wanted to devour everything. 

Sango yelled as the searing heat engulfed her. It was so hot, pain so unforgettably horrific. Her body screamed, as if her skin was being peeled off agonizingly slow with a blade. Kirara roared for her master, the flames not bothering her.

Sango felt her body writhing as she continued to yell. She felt the hot liquid of crimson blood splatter out from her ripped skin, spouting out from her mouth in globules. She retched, and vomit churned with the blood before she blacked out. 

Sango groaned, feeling her body aching all over. She was lying on her stomach, cheek plastered to what felt like tatami. She got up, rubbing at her eyes and running her fingers through her long hair. Sango took in her surroundings.

She was in a dark room that smelled lightly of tea. She had been placed in a futon, but had tossed overnight so that the upper half of her body was sprawled on the tatami. The room was dim, a few shafts of light shimmering through the battered and old shoji doo that hadn't been attended to over the years.

Sango looked over herself. She remembered...the agony of the flames swallowing her...but her skin was unscarred, but the pale hue had darkened slightly. She felt really light all of a sudden, as if...something was missing...

A shadow flickered across the shoji and Sango looked up. The screen door was slid open slowly and the young demon exterminator narrowed her eyes at the sudden burst of sunlight. A girl was standing in the doorway, she looked around Sango's age, who was sixteen, but looked shorter than most. The girl had tanned skin, dark brown hair tied partially back with a yellow ribbon, the rest falling around her shoulders, and soft hazel eyes. She wore a faded violet yukata that had seen better days. 

She sighed. "I had better help you dress properly..." she said in a soft voice. Sango looked at her clothes, finally realizing that she had been clad in a simple white sleeping yukata.

The girl walked past Sango to the closet where she rummaged around until she pulled out a red yukata. "I think this would look good on you..."

Sango blinked. "Who are you?" she asked, then looked down at the blunt question. 

The corner of the girl's mouth curled up slightly. She approached Sango with the kimono, and Sango caught a whiff of what smelled like peaches coming from her hair. 

"My name is Misua." She replied in the same soft tones. Misua was evidently a quiet girl and Sango said nothing else to her. Sango changed into the kimono, Misua tying her obi to perfection. Misua then led her out, the calm silence still hovering in the air.

They were passing a shallow pond when Sango looked down. Her eyes widened and she stopped, covering her lips with her hand as she gasped. 

She had never worn a kimono before, always preoccupied with the occupation of a demon exterminator. She never knew she could look so...refined.

Misua came to her side, touching her arm. "Come, the Master is waiting for us." Sango nodded and followed Misua, wondering who this Master was. 

The two girls continued walking until they arrived in front of a shoji that looked much better and less warped than the one from earlier. "Master?" queried Misua.

"Come in," came a deep voice. 

Misua entered first, Sango trailing behind her. Misua bowed and motioned for Sango to do so as well which she did awkwardly. 

Sango looked at the man before her. He was tall with the same dark hair as Misua, long and flowing that was tied at the base of his neck. He had an air around him demanded respect but was calm and reassuring at the same time. "Sango, daughter of the leader demon exterminator, I believe?" 

Sango nodded. "Yes...Sir. Do you request my services?" she asked timidly. 

Misau and the unnamed Master looked at her as if she was insane. 

"Why would I have need of your services, Lady Sango? You're dead."

Sango's eyes widened in disbelief and her jaw dropped in shock. "N—no way... I—I'm DEAD?!" 

~

Unfortunately, this is the end of the prologue. I promise to continue, most probably tomorrow. I couldn't help with the cliffhanger. And all you M/S fans, Miroku will come along later. 

P.S. Does anyone know how to save this an HTML? I really want to know...

________________


	2. Guide for Dead Souls

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Misua who suddenly keeps freakin' meditating!!!

Misau: A picture is worth a thousand words...

B-chan: Then do a thousand words make a picture?

Misau: Perhaps... 

B-chan: The prologue has over 1000 words! I don't see a picture!!

Misau: A rolling stone never gathers moss...

B-chan: Right...and if time flies you have a strange clock. Does anyone actually read these? Alright, on with the fic...

"speech"

'_thoughts_'

Chapter One

"I'M DEAD?!"

The man who seemed to have no other name right now besides 'Master' nodded. Sango took a look at herself. A vein was threatening to burst on her forehead.

"Oh really? If I remember correctly, I was fighting a fire demon and thought I was being cooked to a crisp! How come I still I have a body?!" Sango snapped.

Master looked at Misua, who looked at Sango. "Well, that isn't exactly your body..." Misua said.

"Explain, please?" Sango demanded. She was fairly pissed off. It's not everyday that you are told you are dead and you think you are alive.

"Well, you are in the road between life and the afterlife. Your body is probably lying around somewhere, perhaps even just ashes...like being cremated... Anyway, so the soul part of you is here. I found you last night and you were injured, with some bruises, burns and such."

"I had burns, though...I'm like a spirit now? How come you didn't find me like a cooked piece of meat?" she inquired.

Misua shook her head, "The soul receives injuries throughout life, but not as much as the body does. The spirit part of you is more affected by mental pain and matters of the heart than physical injury. But when one dies, the soul receives some of the pain also before passing on. After I found you, I brought you here and tended to your wounds. I am an experienced healer of the spirit world." 

"Where exactly are we?" Sango asked. Her head was spinning in what she ad just learned. So she was a spirit...was this the afterlife? 

"You are currently on the road that leads to the afterlife bridge. This is the judgment house where we, ah...decide where you go." The Master replied. 

"So you mean whether I go up or down there, right?" Sango heard herself say. 

Misua and the Master nodded. "Well then where do I go to get across this bridge? I'm tired..." '_And I want to see what it's like._' She added mentally.

"That's the problem...We don't know where to put you." Master said.

"WHAT?!" burst Sango, "It's not like I've murdered, or...or raped anyone...or anything?!?!" 

"Yes, yes, we know...but the judges have made their decisions, and we cannot change their minds when they are made up. They are rather stubborn."

"Why don't _you_ do something? You seem to have some sort of power here Mr. uh...Master!"

"Alas, I do not. I am merely the messenger who says who goes where."

"I am not going to sit around her for...centuries! Let me at these judges. I want to talk!" 

"You can't talk them because they have not allowed you permit to cross the bridge on to the afterlife." Misua chimed up, who had remained silent for a long while.

"Huh?" Sango blurted out, confused. 

"The judges are also the guardians of heaven gates and hell gates. They never move from there and if you try to cross the bridge without their consent, you'll only end up falling into Herufaia, the hellfire pits." 

Sango paled. Staying here for a billion years sounded much better than falling into hellfire pits. It was horridly painful enough to be burned in flesh, so it must hurt more to have your soul be on fire.  

"So why can't I move on to anywhere?" 

"The guardians were disagreeing over which gates you should pass through. The hell gates guardian insisted you go through his for killing so many demons, but the other wanted you through his gates because he said you killed the demons to save innocent lives."

"I didn't kill demons for fun. I was a demon exterminator. What happened to all the other demon exterminators that died before me?" 

Master sighed, "The guardians let some pass through, while others are just wandering around restlessly between the mortal and spirit world. They've made an exception for you though, Sango. They will decide your path if you be a guide for others moving on."

"Guide them?" 

"Yes, all you will have to do is three times a day, morning, noon, and evening, go to the spirit world gateway and lead the dead to the bridge."

"I thought I wasn't allowed on the bridge." Sango said.

"You're not," Master continued, "You'll just show them the bridge and they'll walk across."

"Why me?" Sango interrupted. 

"The last guide was an angry woman who died young from some sort of betrayal of love that some demon tricked her into...or something along those lines. She was a good woman, but what happened to her had a great effect on her soul. When she found out her love was reawakened, she came back to the mortal world. She wanders around both worlds, one of the few able to do so, but she has unique powers. You should watch out for her, and stay away." 

Sango sighed. "All right, I'll do it." 

"Misua, take her with you and prepare her for her duties tomorrow." Master ordered. Misua nodded and escorted Sango away.  

Sango had had a restless night, visions swirling with fire and images of loved ones. A soft nudging of her shoulders snapped her from slumber. It was Misua, this time in a dark navy kimono.

"It is time for your first shift." Misua whispered. Sango yawned and groaned about how early it was. Misua helped Sango into a kimono.

"This is your uniform Sango; it's what you must wear in the job."

The kimono was silky and slid against her skin like liquid thread. It was ebony black, the obi a midnight blue with scattered designs of milky white stars. Her hair was brushed until there were no tangles and it was smoothly laying around her shoulders and down her back. Misua tied the very ends with a black ribbon. 

"Come, I will show you the way you must go." Sango nodded and followed Misua, which she had been doing a lot. The sun was barely out yet, just beginning to shy out from the horizon, sending a few rogue rays out amongst the clouds.

The healer walked down a path that was about half a mile. AT the end was a gateway that looked like it was made of shafts of light wound together, or perhaps even of a fallen star that had been carved. Beings, ranging from demons to humans, and even some small animals young and old watched the two young women curiously. 

Misua extracted some keys from within the folds of her kimono. She showed it to Sango. She realized it was only a simple golden ring with two keys, a silver one and a golden one.

"The gold one opens the gate, and the silver one closes it. Here, the keys will only work in the guide's hands."

Sango took it and the keys seemed to tingle in her hands, like it had a pulse. The feeling was soon gone, however, and Sango shrugged it away. She slid the golden key in smoothly and the gate slowly began opening after a tiny click. The dead ones stared at her. 

"Here." Sango looked at Misua as she handed her a lamp with a light that was a dark violet, though it glowed brightly.  

Sango walked after Misua who walked down the same path, except passing the judgment house this time. The eventually made it to a bridge painted a bloody red. Misua motioned for Sango to stand by the bride, but not step on it and hold the lamp high. 

The souls appeared to immediately understand and began to walk across dumbly like zombies. Sango felt hot air prickling at her neck and she inclined her head to look down. She gulped. The gorge that lay below was filled with bubbling wells of lava that spurted out flames at any surprising moment. She gulped. Her death had brought her a large fear of fire.    

True, fire helped humans in many ways, but it would always have a strong hunger within its crackling depths. A desire to bring down everything when it had the chance to flare up and eat at whatever was in its path. The hunger would die down with water, but a small ember would always starve to gain more power to devour. 

_______________________________________

Hmm, should I introduce Miroku next chapter, or would that be too fast? We'll just have to wait and see... I couldn't think of a name for the guy, so I just left it at Master. We'll learn a little bit more about him and Misua later...if I remember to. I've got bad memory. _

Herufaia- hellfire, uh...hehe...

Reviews:

Hey! I remember all of you!!! ^__^

Icewings: Ah, you'll see, you'll see! ^-^ I did get carried away with the death scene. XD

Shimotsuki: THANK YOU THANK YOU!! You have my email?! @_@ oro... XD Thank you, and yes, I decided to try and make this better than The Female Exterminator. Anoyther question, how do I get rid of all of that...space?! *panics* 

Waterflash: Thank you, you're always so nice. *blushes*

Soli: Yup! Akina is from TFE. Cool! You're Filipina too! You know what's funny? When it says like in fics or whatever, when a character yells at someone baka, like "Kenshin no baka!" I think that baka means cow in Filipino and I think it's even funnier. I'll think about whether to put Ranko in here...  

Kitai Matsuru: Hello again!!! 1:30? Wow, that's early!!!

Moon Prynces: *winces* yup, very painful. Thanks for telling me you updated!

Ranko: review!! 

B-chan: does that count as putting Ranko in here? XD


	3. Remembrance

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine!!! He's not in here, so I guess I should say Sango and co. is not mine! Though I do own Misua and, uh...Mr. Master!! 

This popped into my head a few days ago. Which is bigger? Sango's Hiraikotsu, or Sanosuke's Zanbattou. I think Zanbattou is bigger... I don't think anyone pays attention to these.............

You know on my weird little A/N at the beginning of my previous chapter? I realized I misspelled Misua as Misau. It's Misua in case I confused some of you, which I doubt I did. 

"speech"

'_thoughts_'

**_flashbacks_****__**

Chapter Two

Remembrance 

Sango sighed, brushing back a stray lock of hair plastered to her face. She was on her evening shift for her first night in the spirit world. It was a sweltering night, and standing near a ravine filled with roaring hellfire pits was not helping. Nor was the slow procession of souls walking across the bridge. 

Her first shift was about forty or fifty dead beings, and the one in the afternoon was mostly tiny spirits that weren't as slow as the ones now. There were perhaps one hundred in her estimate. 

Sango's hand ached and her arm tingled due to loss of blood from holding up the lantern for so long. She switched hands and frowned as a growling reached her ears. She saw a large demon who was trying to get across, but he was just too big. 

Sago snorted softly. '_What kind of blood does that demon have to be so huge?_' She sighed again in exhaustion. The quicker they got across, the faster she could get some rest. 

The few behind the massive demon were yelling and snarling with protest. The demon roared furiously and they quailed beneath the murderous crimson stare. 

"Hey you!" Sango called as she stepped closer to the bridge, "Stop holding everyone up!" she called, eyes angry with impatience. Who wouldn't be frustrated after a hard day's work?

The demon snarled. "No one speaks to me like that ever, petty human!" He shoved aside the dead ones behind him, ignoring their anguished screeches as they descended into the pits of Herufaia below.

Sango gulped and backed up. '_Great, I anger a demon **and** I don't even have a weapon. How I wish I still had Hiraikotsu...' _

The demon was over ten feet tall, with arms that seemed irregularly long for its body. The demon snickered and lifted up one long arm heavily, preparing to strike. Sango frowned and began moving backwards again. 

Sango was an experienced demon exterminator and would have been attacking the demon already had it not been for the lack of weapon. '_Just lovely, my first day of my job and I'm about to be attacked!' _

She flinched as the clawed hand began hurtling towards her. But before it could, something pierced the demon in the chest, exploding in an extravagant explosion of white light. 

The demon reared back, spitting in pain. The sparks of glowing lights flew aside to reveal an arrow embedded in the demon's chest. 

Sango whirled around to see a young woman, older than her with a bow hand. She was notching another arrow to the bow when she saw her. This lady was the picture of silent beauty, face devoid of all emotion. 

The arrow was loosed again and flew through the air like a bird, colliding wit the demon again. The force of the magically purified arrow drove the demon backwards, and he plunged down into the depths of fire below. 

The young woman walked, though it looked more like she drifted over to Sango. Sango took in what she was wearing. Her attire stated she was a miko, and her show of power earlier revealed a very experienced one. She wore a white and red kimono, raven hair tied back loosely with some falling over her ears and flowing over her shoulders. The priestess had pale skin, and eyes that were as expressionless as her monotone face.

"Th—thank you..." murmured Sango. 

The priestess looked down at her, saying nothing. A scent like earth filled Sango's senses from the refined woman before she glided way into the swirling depths of the moonlit night. 

Sango shivered. The woman let out an emotion or atmosphere that felt cold and distant, yet also of one that was lonely in the heart. 

Sango went back inside her room, shutting the shoji door softly behind her. She blinked. The tatami had less dust, probably swept and her futon was rolled up neatly in the far corner. 

'_Must have been Misua,_' She mused to herself. Sango walked over to the closet and found a yukata that once had been white and had yellowed slightly, or used to be a bright yellow and had faded. 

She slipped out of the kimono and pulled on the yukata. Sango really wanted a bath. Baths always had a relaxingly rejuvenating effect on her.

So she left the room, hoping to bump into Misua. She came upon Misua by the Master's room with a tray of food.

"Oh, Sango, I was just going to head to your room." She said. 

Sango placed a hand on her stomach which suddenly belted out a gurgle. She hadn't realized she was hungry until now. 

"Thank you," Sango said, "Do you have anywhere where I can bathe? Today was a rough day..."

Misua nodded. "If you want, we can have dinner at the hot spring."

Sango nodded. "That would be great." Misua returned the smile and began walking out of the house. Sango followed her to a forest at the back which had flitting shadows and tall trees with winding branches. Sango felt a shiver go down her spine which was definitely not from the weather, for it was a rather warm night. 

Misua stopped in front of a large hot spring. "Master told me he found this hot spring when he was younger and as you can see, he fancied it up a bit."

A bit was an understatement as Sango gazed around, trying to not let her jaw slip down. The boulders that jutted out were carved into dragons, the stone smoothed out. Rubies and amber had been studded in for eyes. Cool white sand was scattered along the shore, covering up the brown dirt beneath that peeped out here and there. The water was clear, like a liquid crystal. 

Sango was so excited and eagerly undressed and dipped herself into the hot spring. The warmth washed over her, lapping away the stress of her job. A content smile lifted up her worn face and she leaned against one of the intricately carved stones. 

Misua smiled. She placed the tray of food by the shore, deciding Sango should have a peaceful time by herself. Misua was just leaving when Sango spoke up.

"Hey Misua, are you a spirit?"

Misua shook her head. "No, I am human, though I live in the spirit world."

"Really?" Sango gasped opening her eyes, "What about...Master?"

"Master is my father." Misua replied. 

"Really? Doesn't he have a name besides Master?" Sango queried. 

Misua laughed for the first time and it reminded Sango of chimes in a soft breeze. "When I was younger, I always called him father, but when I took up my duties and my healer job, I had to start calling him master. He never told me his real name."

"That's strange..." Sango whispered. 

"Can you tell me about your family?" Misua asked.

Sango looked down, wringing her fingers. "My family...is gone." She whispered. 

Misua gasped. "Oh, Sango! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up!"

"It's all right...You didn't know. Besides, I haven't talked about my family for so long." Sango reassured, placing on the mask of a fake smile.

"My family,...all of them are dead. We were demon exterminators, along with some others in the village. My father was the leader. My mother died...and my father was killed by a demon. I had a younger brother, Kohaku. He was always so kind, I don't believe he had the heart for the occupation of a demon exterminator. One day...he just disappeared..."

**_Sango was walking around the village. Earlier today, Kohaku had experienced his first real battle. After, his face was so pale and he refused to talk to anyone, not even her. He had then disappeared, his eyes mortified at what he had done...He did not like taking another's life._**

****

**_Something moved in the corner of her eye and she turned to see his figure disappearing into the forest, still clad in his demon exterminator attire. _**

****

**_"Kohaku!" she called, and she ran into where she had seen him. Sango stopped in her tracks, gasping. Splattered on the ground was a puddle of blood, as if someone had fallen...and in the middle of it was Kohaku's sickle and chain weapon._**

****

**_"No...Kohaku..." sango whispered, as she picked up the stained weapon, hugging it to her chest. _**

****

****

****

****

Misua lifted up the ends of her yukata and waded over to Sango, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Ssh...Sango, you don't have to tell me anymore if it's too painful." A tear slid off of Sango's cheek and into the water, sending a ripple that disappeared within the gentle waves of the water.

__________________________

We'll find out more about Kohaku's death later....

You know, I was drawing the other day. I draw a lot and I'm good, that's what I'm told. I drew Aoshi for the first time and he looked like a dork. Also, I tried drawing Ranko, but the first time, she ended up looking like Misao. _ It's cuz Ranko has braided hair and Misao has braided hair and I was thinking of her and...yeah. I'll move on to the reviews.

Reviews:

Yes, I've decided to wait a little while for Miroku, but I also wanted to hear what you guys wanted. 

**Moon Prynces**: Miroku's coming in...later. Too early right now. I don't know how long this will be, but my brain keeps poking me and telling me that it had better be longer than TFE. Lol, I'm weird. XD

**Soli**: Haha! My grandma came and read a part of this and she was laughing because she was thinking of buying Misua, but couldn't find any. Baka is cow in Filipino. If it was confusing what I said yesterday it was because I didn't read over what I wrote. Misua: DON'T EAT ME!

**Shimotsuki**: Well, I have lots of friends who enjoy reading about pain also. They like seeing others hurt. This is like their quote: It's only funny until someone gets hurt, then it's hilarious! Herufaia is hellfire in Japanese. I was looking in this Japanese dictionary I found on Google the other day and I just wrote some interesting words down. Hinotama which means fireball/shooting star which I used as Akina's attack in TFE, I got from there too.

**Kitai****Matsuru: The last paragraph, I wrote that because I remembered this poem we had to write for school and it was about fire, so...yah. The whole spirit world bridge thing just came to me one broiling boring day. I think I was thinking about Yu Yu Hakusho at the moment and that popped up from nowhere.  Yah, you are like a philosopher! I read the first chapter of your fic that has like 23 chapters or something, I tried to review but it said that highly annoying experiencing overload thingy. **

**~Babygirl~**: S'okay! Glad you like it so far and you can't do anything without a computer, so I don't mind!! It's a good thing you all wanted Miroku later, or else this would be all....lopsided? I don't know the right word...Lol. XD 

I've been kinda...out of it these last two, three days because well, I'm a girl, and let's just say it's not a very good time of month. So sorry if this chapter is...lumpy? I rambled a lot in this chapter huh?

Hey! Did anyone figure that the previous guide was Kikyo? 

Press the kawaii little button below, please?


	4. Swallowed by Darkness

**Disclaimer:NOT** MIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!!! Man, I cannot sing...

A/N: Sorry for the long delay!!!! Couldn't get on fanfiction.net Friday and I was too busy on Saturday and Sunday!!!! It's later than usual today because now, my mom is making me work for a few hours on Mondays at her office starting next week and today we went there so her assistan could teach me some stuff and all...  Gomen nasaii! B-chan's spirits are back and the battle between Aoshi and Kenshin got her hyped up, so, well, here's the next chapter for ya! 

Chapter Three

Swallowed by Darkness

A stray shaft of sunlight streamed in from the shoji door. Sango groaned, turning away from the sharp beam flowing straight into her eyes. She stretched, but then stopped, mid-yawn. 

Sango flipped over, gazing at the shoji door... The sun was blazing...and she was still in bed...

"Oh. Gods. I'm late!!!" she shrieked. Sango shoved away the covers of her futon, forgetting to fold it neatly and place it in the corner. 

She scrambled over to the closet, throwing aside kimonos, yukatas, and other articles of clothing until she found the black kimono she had to wear as a guide. 

The sleeping yukata lay rumpled on the floor, as Sango wrenched on the kimono, wrinkling the sleeves in her haste. She fumbled with the obi. 

'_Great...I don't know how to tie this!! Misua! Why didn't you wake me?!'_

The shoji door slid open, showering the disheveled ex-demon exterminator with even more sunrays.

"Misua! Why didn't you wake me up?!" she demanded, repeating her thought seconds before.

Misua approached, taking the obi in her delicate fingers. "Gomen nasai, Miss Sango. But Master told me there weren't many waiting at the gates this morning so Id ecided to let you sleep." 

Misua saw Sango's shoulders sag as she sighed in relief. "Thank you Misua...Gomen ne for yelling..."

Misua shook her head, finishing the obi in perfection to Sango's trim waist. "It's all right Miss Sango..." 

Sango turned around, letting the silky material flutter around her, rustling like leaves in a spring breeze. "Misua, you can drop the formalities."

A look of apologetic surprise flitted on the other girl's face. "Oh? Then what do you wish me to call you, Sango?"

Sango tapped a finger to her chin. "Well, how about Sango-chan. We are friends now, after all, right?"

Misua nodded, smiling hugely. "Of course, then you can always call me Misua-chan."

"So...any chance of breakfast this late, Misua-chan?" Sango grinned, lifting one brow.

Misua laughed. "Breakfast has long gone cold, but lunch is being prepared now Sango-chan. You slept a long while, but with your job, it's understandable." 

So the two friends clasped hands, running down the halls for a meal. 

Misua slid open a shoji door, revealing a room with light green tatami mats, and in the middle of the room was a low table (A/N: Is it called a chabudai, those Japanese low tables?) that was laden with a vast variety of food.  

Sango and Misua sat down across from one another. Misua was just pouring some tea for the both of them when something came into Sango's head.

"Misua-chan, yesterday a demon attacked me..." she began. Misua looked up, setting down the tea and eyes wide as she listened. "It was a large and dangerous one at that. Then this priestess came and saved me."

Misua blinked, then looked up, seeming to sort through her thoughts. "Did she shoot an arrow that burst with white light upon contact with the demon?" the healer inquired, letting her gaze fall back upon Sango.

Sango nodded. "Yes, she shot two actually. I thanked her before she left...she saved my life." 

Misua's eyes widened. "Is that so... Well, looks like you've met Kikyo."

"Kikyo?"

"Yes, Kikyo was the guide before you. When Kikyo died, she volunteered for the job. But when some demon witch manipulated her bones and meddled with her spirit, the results were chaotic. Kikyo's spirit was furious and had already been through so much pain in the life and afterlife that all good within sunk away. The only reason she continues to wander the land is her hatred for her betrayed love...or so that's what I've heard."   

"Yes, you've already told me a little of this...painful relationship. But I'd like to know why I, of all people, was chosen for this?"

"The guide has to be a strong person, yet one who was also honest, trustworthy, and had a good spirit and someone who could endure much. Master was the one who chose you."

Sango stood up, sliding the shoji door open. She looked up at the sky where the sun glared at them like a fiery eye in its sky blue face, clouds like wisps of silvery lined hair. 

"I'd best get going for my midday shift, ne?" Sango said more to herself than anyone.

Misua nodded. "Yes...do you want me to prepare a snack for you afterwards?" 

"No, that's all right, Misua-chan....looks like it's going to be a scorcher today...."

"Yeah...don't let the demons bite at you!" 

"Misua-chan!"

"Ahaha! Joking Sango-chan!" 

Down far below the spirit world and deep into a lush green forest with a sea of tall verdant trees stood two lone figures talking. 

One was clad in violet and black, carrying a jangling golden staff in a hand that was covered in a glove-like cover and prayer beads. He had inky black hair tied back in a short ponytail, rogue strands falling into his dark indigo eyes. Next to him was a young girl shorter than him, who was dark haired and dark eyes. Covering her was a blanket, perhaps to keep the sun away from her pale skin.

"I would happy to bear your child, sir monk." She whispered her voice soft and composed, revealing her to be someone of high status. 

The young woman moved closer to the monk as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled against him and the man slightly stiffened.

"I knew it was too good to be true..." he sighed. The young monk shoved her aside, holding his shakujou up defensively. 

"Show yourself, demon!" he demanded, as he began to unwind the beads around his hand. 

The cloak was thrown aside from the lass, as well as her milky white skin, to reveal a demon that had used her body like an empty vessel. 

The demon hissed and charged at sir monk, fangs bared and seemingly widening as it drew near.

"KAZAANA!"

The demon roared in fury as it was lurched forward by the wind tunnel in the monk's cursed hand...

"AAAGH!!!!" he screamed as the demon disappeared into the black void in his palm, one fang slashing open a gash from kazaana to elbow. 

His eyes widened. "N—no..." 

"NOOOOOOOO!" the youthful monk screamed as the widened abyss swallowed him into the depths of the claws of darkness...a dark place where no one can be found, and a place where no one can find... 

ø ø ø

Well, there was Miroku's first appearance, though he hasn't met Sango yet. He had to die...so I wrote this out...I remember reading one of the books where Miroku met a girl who would bear his child, but was actually possessed by a demon and it was sorta like this...excpet Miroku didn't die. I don't remember which book it was...and what kinda demon it was either...was he OOC yelling like that?  

Reviews:

You know what? I had an evil idea about Kohaku's death after writing the last chapter. *snickers* It's evil, I tell you! Probably much unexpected too...Better not say too much. Though it would be kinda hard to put in... *B-chan starts talking to herself*

Misua: Don't worry everyone, talking to herself is considered normal for someone like B-chan...

**Soli**: Aww, don't feel so bad!!!! I guess that is true, that people do tend to think the worst of things... Making friends with Misua and Ranko now, ne?

**Waterflash****: I love all the mail you send me!!! It's interesting! And I LOVE that kawaii I/K pic!!! Though I'd like to see an M/S like that... Tell me when your ficcie is updated, or when the new one comes out! Pleaase? **

**~Babygirl~:** Are you really a baby? Lol, J/K!! Uh, thanks for the good luck, which you give me excessively!! ^__^ 

**Kitai****Matsuru****: Yup, Kikyo! Mou...you make me hungry...I draw girls better than guys too. I make up a lotta girls at the top of my head, but the guys end up either looking girly or dorky most of the time... Lol**

**Icewings****: Oh! Just a flashback. Sorry if confusion...I confuse myself a lot actually. Gomen ne. Anyways! His first appearance is here!!!!! **


	5. Hands Like Those Shouldn't Be Out on The...

****

**Disclaimer: **Never have owned Inuyasha and never will, so don't try to sue me or I'll bite you. 

Chapter Four

Hands Like Those Shouldn't Be Out on Their Own ****

Sango sighed as the last person crossed the crimson bridge over Herufaia and on to the dark or light of afterlife. 

Her arm drooped by her side like a rag doll from holding up the lantern for so long. The purple flame flickered with every of her movement, like a dancer on the edge of a cliff. 

She turned to begin her walk down the curving path to return to 'home', or that Master and Misua's home. Today had been a better day than yesterday, for she had no problems with any demons because she had chosen to not let the teeth of impatience nip at her and keep her mouth sealed. 

Sango also didn't want to be saved again by Kikyo or anyone. '_I'm a strong woman! I don't need anyone to rely on!_' Her fingers curled into a tight fist, clenching and unclenching. 

"Sango-chan!!!" 

Sango looked up to see Misua running towards her, chocolate hair askew in lime green ribbon that had loosened. Her hazel eyes were wide and tinged with worry. Sango had come to see that though her face remained impassive, her eyes would betray the emotions inside of her.

"What's wrong, Misua-chan?" 

Misua leaned over, panting for breath. "Sango...chan....Master sent me...to get you...."

"Did something bad happen?" Sango inquired nervously. 

Misua looked up, finally regaining the needed air after running. "No...not really. Master told me that he found out some spirit got stuck between the Dark Forest between the spirit world gates and the mortal world..."

"What? I don't remember anything about this...Dark Forest." 

"A spirit only gets lost in the Dark Forest when they died a unique...and shall we say...very strange death, like a curse or something." Misua answered. 

"So, who is it that got lost?" 

"Sad really, it was a young monk not much older than us. Master said he lost a battle to a demon. C'mon, we should really get going." 

Sango followed Misua, shoulders sagging. She felt...rumpled, how she always felt at the end of the day with this exhausting duty. If only the path wasn't so long and winding...

The two girls passed the house by the road and came to the gates of beams of light. Misua motioned to the lock and Sango extracted out the ring of two keys, using the golden one to unlock it.  

Sango and Misua stepped out, and as the gate clicked shut upon its own accord behind them, Sango used the silver key to lock it. 

They walked into a clearing, which soon was swallowed up by ten foot high trees that were...dark, like the forest was named. There was no moon, and even so, Sango doubted that if there was, it would be unable to penetrate through the clustered foliage. The place was eerily silent, except when a stray breeze whistled through, rustling the thick branches above. 

It was as if they were both shadows in the Dark Forest and Sango had to stay close to Misua in order to not get lost.

"Misua-chan, do you know where you're going?" Sango asked, flinching as she snapped a branch beneath her foot. 

Misua slowed a little. "...Um....."

Sango's eyes widened. "Y—you don't know, do you?!" 

"Ah...Sango-chan I never said I didn't..."

"B—but...you don't do you?"

"......"

"Misua-chan! Say something!"

"I—just follow the pulse from the spirit's energy."

"...Um..." Sango blurted out.

"Every spirit or soul has an energy that emanates from it and certain people can feel it. The people in our family are all able to feel it, and Master taught me a few things..." 

"Oh."

Sango remained silent for the rest of the way. She was a bit disgruntled that she had to depend on Misua. She didn't enjoy the fact that she was helpless in the Dark Forest. 

"Stop." Sango felt herself bump into Misua's outstretched arm. In front of them was a tiny spot where no trees were, a field of tall grass, glowing lights flitting around like fireflies.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. She followed one of the circling tiny lights with her eyes. It was enchantingly beautiful, and though so small, was graceful. She wanted to go and touch one of them...

"We can't go here. We'll have to go around."

"But...why?" Sango asked. She greatly wanted to dance in the field of fireflies...

"This is the Kikanfunougenkaiten°, the point of no return in the Dark Forest. If you step in here, you will be enchanted to stay in there until you turn into a pile of bones." 

"Oh... all right." Murmured Sango. She tore her eyes away from the beautiful scenery, a feeling of want being ripped away twisting inside of her chest. 

Misua retraced their steps a few feet from the alluring field and went around it. Sango was beginning to worry that they would soon get lost and be stuck in here forever. Just as Sango began sweating from a feeling that scared her, Misua spoke up.

"Sango-chan, look!" Sango peered over Misua's shoulder to see a person clad in violet and black lying face down on the ground. She gasped and rushed over. 

Sango lifted the head of the stranger and brushed aside the raven bangs to look at the person's face which was pale. She leaned closer to the young man's face, and felt a light breath tickle her cheek.

"Is he still breathing?" queried Misua. Sango nodded and shook his shoulder gently.

"Hey, sir monk, wake up." The monk's head lolled softly to the side. "Sir Monk? Hey!!" 

"Maybe we should take him back to the house and take care of him there." Misua suggested.

"Yeah, okay." 

The two girls placed the young man between them, resting his arms on their shoulders, supporting him. 

"Man, he's heavy." Complained Sango. Misua giggled and they began walking, Sango letting Misua pull them slightly in whichever direction would take them home.   

His eyes felt like they were glued shut and he crinkled his brows in effort to open them. He felt himself being hoisted up by two people and being pulled somewhere, feet dragging behind him. 

The young monk cracked his eyes open and saw entirely black first...

'_Is this death...?_' He looked at the people pulling him along. First the one on his right, a girl with dark brown hair and expressive hazel eyes, and to the left was a dark haired girl with brown eyes that sparked of determination, though fatigue filled them as well.

'_If this is what death is like...I rather like it...I wonder..._' Sir Monk let his left hand, the one not cursed slide off of the woman on his left's shoulder. 

Sango stopped and Misua doubled back as she felt the young man slip from er friend's grasp. 

"Hold on, his arm slipped off of my shoulder." Sango said. Misua dropped him down slowly, as if he were something fragile like a vase of china. Sango leaned over to examine him. 

He was quite handsome...unconsciously peaceful...Sango and Misua leaned over to lift him up again when they stopped.

'There's something squeezing my...' Sango thought.

'There must be something on my kimono...' though Misua.

Both followed the hands pressed to their rear end to see an arm attached to the grinning monk supposedly unconscious.

And the serene silence was broken by ear shattering piercing shrieks.

"HENTAI!"

"SUKEBE!"°   

° Kikanfunougenkaiten- point of no return 

Sukebe- means pervert like hentai.

Reviews: 

I saw _Pirates of the Caribbean_ on Sunday. I liked it! It was cool! ^__^ 

**Moon Prynces:** We have lotsa ants in our house. Baka ants!!! Well, it is kinda fun to smash 'em! Anyways, Misua, I wasn't so sure at first and I asked my grandma. It's pronounced, uh, Mee-swa. Does that help?

**Chris-Redfield26:** Of course, he had to die sadly...or no M/S. Yeah, I saw that episode. The name Moushin makes me think of marshmallows for some strange reason...Ehe...excuse me while I go talk to myself...P.S. Interesting name!

**~Babygirl~:** XD...Lol...ANYWHO! Lol, just kidding. Mou, you give me lotsa good luck all the time!!!!! 

**Kitai****Matsuru****: Yes, yes, It's only funny until someone gets hurt, then it's hilarious, ne? XD Maybe you can be friends with Shimotsuki? Shimotsuki likes torture too...scary... Hehehe...Kohaku's death, I bet no one knows who murdered him...Oops, did I just say murder? Ahehahe.**

**Silver Magiccraft:** I knew it was something creepy-crawly!!! XD. You were the one who checked out TFE last minute right? I like your name!  

**Soli****: ......................Huh, what? Sorry, I was talking to myself again too. XD Yah, how did you know? Misua and Ranko just forced Inuyasha and Kagome to play spin the bottle with only them playing locked inside of the wellhouse. Sango's helping too. Sango: Yah, that's my revenge for locking me in there in TFE with that hentai! Miroku: Like you didn't enjoy that... Sango: What was that?! *fingering Hiraikotsu***


	6. Just Lovely

****

**Disclaimer:** Same as last four chapters, but I do own Misua.

"speech."

'_thoughts__.'_

**_flashbacks_****__**

Chapter Five

Just Lovely...

There was a reverberating collision of skin followed by the two yells and the monk fell over. 

"What kind of monk are you?!" Misua yelled, losing her usual quiet tones. 

Sango snorted very unladylike. "One of a kind, I suppose." 

The monk sat up, rubbing his cheeks where two red handprints were plastered. '_Wow, both of them have a good arm._' He mused to himself.

"Well, looks like we don't have to drag Houshi-sama here anymore." Sango said to Misua.

"Please, call me Miroku." The young monk chimed up. 

"...Whatever Houshi-sama." Sango said, ignoring Miroku who was still sitting on the ground. She was still a tad angered at the lecherous boy. No one _ever_ touched her _there! If they did, she'd beat the crap out of them._

A short memory came back to her mind. Her father had offered her, his daughter's hand in marriage to anyone who could defeat her. Of course, Sango beat them all up good. She wouldn't marry any of them. They only wanted title of chief in the village.°

"May I know the names of the beautiful women that stand before me?" Miroku piped, up a grin on his face. He had stood up again, and was clasping their hands in his.

Sango glared and Misua blushed. "Well Miroku-sama, I am Misua and this is Sango." She introduced. 

"Hmm...pretty names for pretty ladies of course. By the way...would one of you bear my child? Better yet, why don't both of you—"

WHAP

"Baka hentai." 

"...Itai•...I'll take that as a no..."

"So you are Miroku?" Master asked. 

Miroku nodded. Master picked up the large bottle next to him which smelled like sake. He slurped some down as Miroku watched the bottle intently. 

"So...how did you die?" Misua asked.

Miroku blinked. "I'm dead?" he asked softly.

'_Hm__, he sure didn't seem as surprised as I was...' Sango thought to herself. She remembered that she had screamed so loudly..._

**_"I'M DEAD?!"_**

A small smile curled up the sides of her lips. It was kind of funny now that you thought about it.

"Yes, what else did you think?" said Misua in the same tone she had used on Sango before, the 'are you insane?' kind of tone.

"Well, I thought perhaps I didn't die after all, that I was transported to some other place. I always wondered where the things I sucked up with the Kazaana went." Miroku said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Kazaana?" queried Sango. 

Miroku nodded. "This curse has been passed down from my grandfather that was inflicted by a demon named Naraku. The Kazaana is an air void on my right hand that sucks things up when not covered. Eventually, it would keep growing until it swallowed me up. That's hpw I died actually, a demon tore up the void, enlarging it so that I was pulled inside." 

"No wonder you ended up in the Dark Forest." Sango heard Misua say, though it seemed like she was talking to herself than anyone at all. 

"So where I am to go now?" Miroku asked. In truth, he was slightly confused but didn't want to admit it. So he had died and got lost, between the spirit world and the mortal world in the Dark Forest. Or so that was what Misua had told him. She was pretty...

He looked over to Sango. '_But I think I am more attracted to her...'_

Sango caught his lingering violet-blue gaze and looked away, hoping that her hair would hide the rouge that had crept up her cheeks. '_Sigh. My cheeks are always betraying me! Now matter how strong I be I can never stop myself from blushing!!'_

"So where is Houshi-sama going?" Sango asked, hoping to break the silence in te charged room.

Master sighed. "Er...I don't know actually." 

Sango and Misua face faulted, causing Miroku to sweatdrop. Both regaining their composure, Misua asked, "But why don't you know?" 

"Ehehehe...Since Miroku here fell into the Dark Forest, it seems the gate guardians didn't know of your soul's presence." 

"..." 

"So I guess he'll have to stay here for now?" Sango asked, a slight pout gracing her features, and sighing with annoyance. 

She watched as Master's head nodded slowly.

"Lovely...stuck in the same house with a perverted monk..." she muttered, going off to flop onto a fluffy futon from a fatigue-filled evening. 

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

Gomen for short chapter. 

° The story about Sango beating up all the boys because her father offered her hand in marriage to the one who could defeat her in a fight is part of a doujinshi(sp?) at Yakusoku to Negai. The Miroku/Sango site is in my bio. In other words, I don't own that little part in the story, so please don't hurt me! 

•Itai-if you don't know, it means "ouch." 

Reviews:

I drew Misua, Ranko, and Akina(--in fire youkai form)! I wish I could show you guys so you could get a good picture of what my characters look like...

**Silver Magiccraft:** Uh, sorry if the shiny/sparkly thing insulted you. Gomen Nasai!!! If it makes things better I've removed the shiny thing from the previous chapter. Actually, I have bad memory as well...and I get yelled at that a lot for too...

**Chris-Redfield26:** Yah, I update almost everyday. _Almost, the key word, but mostly weekdays. Like Miroku...yah, he's a wonderful role model...*B-can scurries away to not get groped*_

**Waterflash****: Haha! Big word!!! I like to confuse others...Lol. At least your school is interesting. Most at ours are either stupid, really athletic, or punks who stay away from everyone. I swear there was this girl who thought there was an e at the end of the word dirt!! **

**Shimotsuki****: I KNOW! I don't like it that Kikyo's so abused. I actually like her character and it's so sad what she went through...Naraku is such an evil bastard! Yah, long word, probably the longest I've ever encountered: 19 letters!**

**Kitai****Matsuru****: Look above you. The good person above is Shimotsuki. I liked that movie a lot too. I like lotsa movies even if sometimes they are dumb. Um...ehe...*coughcough* did I say murder?? ^__^;;;;;**

**Soli****: I love the long review!!!! I always like reviews that are long. Did you know I once wrote a review that was more than half a page long? And I was talking to my imaginary friends Riye, Falcon, and Boomerang who killed Riye's brother Samurai Bagel! Lol, I'm VERY strange! P.S. That person that starts with a K isn't Kenshin is it? Wait, he couldn't be in school, he's 28! Kenshin, you're not dumb are you? **

Kenshin: Oro?! Sessha is not stupid de gozaru!!! 

B-chan: Whoever said you were? 

Kenshin: *sweatdrops* ORO?! 

Misua: apologies Kenshin...for B-chan glomping you...

Kenshin: ororororo...Sessha is dizzy...de gozaru... @__@x

Ranko: Have you been smoking Kenshin?!

Kenshin: ORO?! Sessha is not like Saitoh.

Saitoh: Hey, I resent that. *mutters* moron...

P.S.: I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow because my mom is making me work at her office on Thursdays now. I'll try to squeeze in sometime, but I doubt I'll be able to. 


	7. A Very Long Day

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Inuyasha do you think I'd be writing this? No, I don't think so.

**A/N: Sorry for not posting earlier but my dad took out the computer on Friday to get it fixed because of some confusing thing he said about the hard drive being 1 instead of 2, Saturday was a brain-dead day, and Sunday + Monday was busy. So to make up for not updating earlier, I made this chapter longer and with some _fun between Miroku and Sango!! Enjoy!! ^-^ _**

Chapter Six

A _Very_ Long Day

"Stop it!!!" 

A rustling of cloth,

Followed by a voice, "Seriously, Miroku-sama, would you kindly move your hands away from _there?"_

Was what Sango woke up to the next morning as she shifted her head to look at the shoji door where two shadows were standing very close.

"I'm warning you, I am not in the mood this morning."

...

WHAP

The shoji door slid open and Misua walked in, face tinted a pretty shade of pink. Behind her, Miroku was rubbing his cheek, pouting like a child that got denied his favorite toy, which might have been correct in his mind...

Sango sighed, rolling her eyes at the crazy monk. Misua came to Sango who was just sitting up. In the healer's arms was the folded black kimono Sango always wore. As for Misua she was wearing a kimono for once. It was a soft yellow with red flowers and a striped obi of orange shades, her hair tied back from her face as usual with a ribbon.

Sango stood up, stretching her lazy limbs and yawning. "Misua-chan, why are my clothes black? It gets so hot sometimes."

Misua shrugged, reaching out to hand the kimono to Sango. "I guess it comes with leading the dead. I don't know, Master must think it is the appropriate color for such a job." 

"What job?" Miroku asked as Sango was just about to slip the thin yukata from her shoulders. She turned to Miroku, forgetting momentarily that he was there. Miroku was leaning on the wall by the door, a grin growing on his face. 

Sango frowned and threw the nearest object she could lay her hands on which happened to be a broken sandal.

Miroku jumped out of the way, but Sango's arm was always good and it collided with the side of the cheek Misua had slapped. He moaned and rubbed ruefully at the spot again as the sandal bounced on its ends behind him.

Sango stormed over and with a huff, pushed him down the hall and away from her room so she could change.

Breakfast was an ordeal to say the least.

Or so it was for Miroku and Sango. One side of the table was littered with dirty plates and bits, crumbs, and scraps of food. 

Misua sighed and mumbled, "Master must have drunk too much saké last night." 

Because of the stupidly large mess, the three sat next to each other on the clean side of the table, Misua by Sango and Miroku next to her. 

'_Oh why did he have to sit next to me?_' Sango whined in her head, '_Well I suppose it would be unfair if I let him sit next to Misua-chan. After all, she already put up with him this morning. Ugh, why do I think this is going to be a very long day...?'_

Miroku sneaked a glance at the young woman next to him, grinning inwardly, '_Oh, lucky me, being able to sit next to my dear Sango!_' he watched her grind her food as she deepened into what appeared angered thoughts. '_I do not like to her so, so...discontented. True, she is beautiful when she is angry and fire blows out of her eyes, those deep brown eyes...'_

Sango caught slow and tiny movement from the corner of her eye and caught Miroku's left hand lifting towards her. She slapped it away. 

"Stop it Houshi-sama, unless you want to feel pain." Miroku let out a nervous grin and returned to his food, shoveling it down quickly. 

When the rest of her meal had disappeared in front of her, Sango stood up. "Well, I'd best go for my morning shift. 

Misua bolted up, as well as Miroku. "Oh, I just remembered something. Stay right there Sango-chan, I have to give you something."

Misua ran out and Miroku and Sango stepped out of the room, quietly shutting the shoji behind them.

Sango leaned against one of the poles that held up the porch, Miroku off to the side but still in her line of vision for certain precautions. 

"Nice day, isn't it?" Miroku said. Sango looked at him to see his face lifted up towards the sky. In truth, Sango hadn't paid attention at all to the cool sunny day with light breezes because she had been watching him too closely. She blushed slightly and turned to look at the cloudless sky.

"Hmm..."

"Sango-chan!!!!" Sango turned to see Misua running back to them with a katana in her hands. 

Sango's eyebrows shot up so high they were almost entirely obscured by her hair. The katana had gold designs on the handle and on the scabbard.

"What's it for?" she asked.

Misua smiled. "Master wanted you to use this in case another demon attacks you. He doesn't want to search for another guide."  

"Is that what you are, a guide?" Miroku said from behind Sango, "What, or who do you guide?" 

"I guide dead souls on to the afterlife across the bridge over Herufaia." 

Miroku blinked. He wasn't so sure of what she was talking.

"Speaking of the bridge," Misua chimed up, "Miroku-sama, you can't go on the bridge either because the guardians of heaven and hell gates don't know of your presence here in the spirit world, considering your unique death and landing in the Dark Forest."

"Oh, all right." He replied. 

"Well, see you two later." Sango said, walking out of the house, waving at Miroku and Misua.

"Wait! I'll accompany you." Miroku called, running to catch up with her, "Besides, you might need someone to protect you from the demons."

Sango snorted. "I'd need more protection from your hands than from demons. Don't worry Houshi-sama, I can handle demons." 

"Is that so? And also, you know I worry about you?" Miroku asked, lifting his eyebrow and his lips curling into a small smile.

"I was a professional demon exterminator when I was...still alive. And I don't care if you worry about me, because I definitely don't care about you." 

"Admit it, you do. Remember at the forest, when you said to stop because I slipped off you and Lady Misua's shoulders?"

"That was before we found your hands in the wrong places."

"You didn't enjoy my oh-so gentle touch?" 

"Baka..."

Misua chortled as their voices resonated from down the path. '_My, they would make such a cute couple!_'

"...And those are the hellfire pits, Herufaia." Sango finished telling Miroku as dead spirits continued to move in their slow pace across the crimson bridge. 

Miroku leaned his head over his shoulder, gazing at the constantly bubbling canyon below. 

Sango blushed as his breaths feathered her hair and tickled at her cheek. A warmth and scent like tea, pine, and something unique filled her senses. He was close. Too close.

Miroku felt heat blow up from her face. His dark eyes swiveled to fall upon her face, meeting her own earth brown eyes. He stared at her, realizing belatedly that his arm was slinking around her waist.

Sango turned slightly and gasped as their noses knocked against one another. She reddened ever more and turned abruptly so his face met flying hair. She heard him let out a defeated sounding sigh. She froze suddenly. 

Miroku continued to burrow his nose deeper into Sango's hair, inhaling her sweet scent. His arm dropped down from her hips, and his hands stroked lovingly before his fingers curled, squeezing tight.

Sango's temple throbbed angrily and her hand wrapped around the katana given to her.

WHACK

"HENTAI! JUST BE GLAD THIS KATANA IS SHEATHED!"

'_I'm glad I have a hard head..._' Miroku sobbed to himself as he rubbed his head.

Realizing the last of the beings had crossed over, Sango began stomping back towards the house, Miroku traipsing not so far behind with a rather large lump. 

Lunch went by breezily...for Sango anyway. She was letting the steam run out of her and Miroku seemed to have noticed, for he was fondly feeling up Misua who wasn't as violent, pleading for him to stop, pushing his hands delicately away. Until, of course, she had had enough and threw her bowl of rice at him, square in the face. 

Sango's midday shift wasn't as bad as the morning one. Stray puffs of steam still emanated from her and Miroku kept his distance. For awhile anyway. 

Sango was watching the last two cross the bridge who were wearing like armor, one like a lizard and one more humanoid with a few distinguishing features like pointed ears. She had heard of them before, the Thunder Brothers. Wonder who was able to kill them...

His voice interrupted her thoughts. "Sango, who is that?" 

Sango turned to see Miroku pointed at a young woman not too far off. 

"Oh, that's Kikyo. Misua says it's best to—." He never heard the rest as he was already striding towards the dead miko. 

"—Not speak to her." 

Sango sighed. '_Ah well, at least he won't be able to bug me for a few minutes. Well, I should be getting back._' 

Kikyo saw the young man coming towards her and began floating slowly away. She heard him yell at her to wait, but she ignored him. '_Men...'_

Sango's final shift of the night was when she saw Miroku return. He came over, face red, arms drooped at his side, hair rumpled, and a slight limp apparent. 

"Rejected again?" Sango asked, voice monotone. 

Miroku smiled. "Actually, no. I asked her, but she didn't say no. She hurt me before leaving poor me."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Sound like rejection to me." 

"Really my dear Sango? And what would you say if I asked you to b--" 

"Don't even say it monk." Sango glared and he grinned sheepishly. Miroku never said anything.

Until they began walking back again.

"What did you mean 'don't even say it monk'?" he was grinning strangely.

'_He is up to something..._' Sango looked at him. "To say what you always say." 

"What do I always say?" 

"You know what you say!!"

"And what is that?"

"WOULD YOU BEAR MY CHILD!!!?" Sango burst out angrily and impatiently.

Miroku let the grin slip on again. "Really my dear Sango, I think it is the other way around." 

"RGH!!" Sango felt like wrenching out her hair. 

When Sango and Miroku walked inside the house, they were greeted by Misua. "Dinner is ready." She said. 

"You guys go on without me. I need a hot bath right now, so I'm off to the hot springs." Sango said.

"Okay, I'll bring some to your room later." Misua said, nodding understandingly. 

Sango left the house again, thinking about hot water and a relaxing evening. 

Misua watched Miroku who was standing, as if frozen to the spot. As if he couldn't decide what to do. 

"Miroku-sama? Are you all right?" 

Miroku nodded. "Um...I need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk." 

Misua glanced at him suspiciously, but her stomach was indignantly calling. "Okay..." 

Miroku grinned. He couldn't believe his luck! Misua didn't suspect anything! Or she did and just didn't want to do anything. He was the hunter after a hopefully delicious meal. 

Sango released her hair from the bonds of the ribbon, slipping into the hot spring, letting the heat wash over her. Bathing always made her feel better. Sucking in a huge gulp of air, she dived under. 

Miroku peered over the bush. Where was Sango? She did say she was heading to the hot spring...He had been able to catch up with her a few feet ahead so she would not realize he was following. Miroku leaned over some more. Nothing. 

Sighing, the monk got out from his cover and circled the fancy hot spring. He stopped as his feet stopped in front of Sango's uniform black kimono. He glanced at the smooth surface of the water. Her dark hair was fluttering beneath the surface...

'_Oh Kami!__ Sango's drowning!_' Regardless of his robes, Miroku shoved off his sandals, diving in. Plunging his arm into the wet depths, he grabbed onto her, pulling her up. 

"Sango, are you all right?!" 

...

Slumbering birds rustled the foliage as they went up in shock, twittering madly as a sharp shriek pierced the night air.

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!"

The rest of the animals that somehow managed to sleep through that were awakened by another series of noise, chattering grumpily.

SLAP SLAP. WHAP. BONK. WHAM!   

Reviews:

Hey! I found out Inuyasha comes back August 25!!!! Hopefully the date is correct...

 You know what would be funny? If someone called Hiei a rooster-head...

Hiei: *glares*

Waaah, on to reviews, darnit rambling _again._

**Silver Magiccraft:** Oh well, it's no big deal. Done and over with, ne? I'll try to update when I can, and if some of you have noticed, I am real bad at updating on weekends. Though this weekend was not a good update, but I did make this longer than most chapters...so I guess it sorta makes up for the prolonged update...

**Soli:** Wow, if this guy is even better than Kenshin, he must not be human!!!! Sorry, but I'm way in love with Kenshin. Sigh, he's only a drawing. I even asked my mom if I could marry him...Lol I'm weird. But still, K/K 4ever! Oh yah! I remember hearing that word before!!! I looked in the dictionary...didn't find it. Well, since I didn't update, gives you time to read HP 5, ne? I read through it really fast and...I got kinda confused.

**Kitai****Matsuru****: It would be painful, ne? I always crack up when they face fault, or when their eyes go swirly, or when Inuyasha falls on his head from a sit, or when Miroku gropes. Or when they get hit square in the face by something! Now that's always funny...to me anyway.**

**Waterflash:** The punks at are school are kinda scary...and the popular people...annoying and...what the hell is with the way too short clothes?! I hate those people who think they are everything...Oh yah that was cool what you told me about your names and your friends. There are a few tiny groups of weird people and I'm in one of them. My friend and I would sometimes call each other and say, you're weird, I know, I lost my brain and asked one for my birthday(she actually did ask), and all other strange stuff. 

**Moon Prynces:** Lol, Just imagine Kenshin smoking and getting dizzy makes me laugh. Actually, I found a really awesome fic called WHEN THE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU by Chiki. Kenshin smokes in there...anyways, it's really great, and I haven't caught up to all the chapters, but I love it. I think it's in my fave stories list. K/K 4ever! I hate it when that happens to ff.net!!! Especially the experiencing overload thing...annoying!!

**~Babygirl~:** Thank you, you are always so nice!! Lol, you're drowning me in G-lucks!!!! Oh well, thankees anyway. Hey, you didn't say ANYWHO! For once. Lol, lol. But you did say Yay! I like Yay a lot! Yay! Lol, I'm weird, ne? 

**Chris-Redfield26:** Goddess?!?! What?! *blushblushblush* you are way too kind. All bow before Miroku, Lol. XD A Miroku shrine? My wouldn't you like that, Sango? Sango: *blushes* Would not!!                                                                                        Wai! I got pocky too! Pocky is yummy!! So is jello. Lol.  

**Shimotsuki:** Hentai! Lol!!!! I love that sight! I like that doujinishi where Sango loses her memory.

Icewings: Kidnapping will happen soon!! Don't worry. So it's not changing, okay? 

**I do not know when my next update will be because of something my mom is making me do which I have to finish by the end of the month. I've been balancing it out with this fic, but I really need to finish. So I don't know if I'll update the last few days of the month. August however will bring me back to my normal updating. And you're anxious for the kidnapping, right? That shall come soon too. **

**Ja****Ne****! ^_^**


	8. Breaking the Barrier of Ice

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine and be glad it isn't because I can be lazy and fans would probably tear a hole in their asses waiting for the next book to come out after a crazily insane cliffhanger. 

**Gomen**** nasai my faithful readers for not updating sooner! But like I said, I had to finish up, um..._that_. I'm too embarrassed to say what _that_ is and also like to be evil about this little secret. If you give me a good reason as to why I should 'fess up then maybe I will...It's no big deal anyway...though I started oh...in JANUARY!  **

**But you didn't wait all this time to hear...er...read about me rambling about my problems, right? On with the seventh chapter of Restless Souls! **

Chapter Seven

Breaking the Barrier of Ice

Miroku jumped out of the water, splashing everywhere as he rubbed at his head futilely, for it seemed every part of his face was red and bumps had sprouted from beneath his dark hair.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO?!" Sango screeched. 

Miroku looked up, wincing at her furious stare. Sango was neck deep in the water, face taut with anger, her temple twitching, and brows slanted down. 

"I—I thought you were drowning..." He replied. 

Sango sighed. "I was _not_, Houshi-sama. You have no right to sneak up on me like that. Now you will turn away while I put on my clothes."

And for once, the lecherous monk did turn away, not glancing back once. He heard Sango approach and turned around. Immediately, her breath caught. 

Sango's cheeks were still red from anger, though mostly from embarrassment. Her dark hair fell around her shoulders in long wet tangled twists. She fidgeted with the robes plastered like a second skin to her body. 

"Why?" she asked, looking up into his indigo eyes, her own brown eyes looking like they would tear up any second. 

It had been a long time since Sango had let herself cry. She did not feel sad...but an emotion bubbling from within her made her eyes sting. 

Miroku, not really understanding her question, repeated himself. "I thought you were drowning."

"No!" Sango said, shaking her head roughly so drops sprayed from her damp head. Their eyes met again and she swallowed down a lump, only to feel it drop to the pit of her stomach. "Why do you worry for me so much?" 

Miroku looked away. "I don't know...Sango." 

Sango stared at him. She had never seen him this sincere before. A tear fell before she realized it and her throat croaked out a sob. "H—H—Houshi-sama..." 

Miroku sighed, returning his gaze back to her and was immediately shocked at what he saw. Here Sango was...breaking down in front of him, face contorted with mixed emotions. Before he knew it, he had pulled her close, burrowing his head in her hair, and was surprised when she did not pull away and sobbed onto his shoulder.

Miroku did not like to see his dear Sango like this. When she was in pain, he felt hurt, as if he was responsible for her misery. 

His clothes were soaked from her, but he did not care, as long as he could comfort her. 

'_My beloved Sango...I am sorry...truly sorry...this strange emotion I cannot name rages through me. I've never felt it towards any woman before. All I know is, I want to see you smile, and I would do anything to see you happy...anything for your happiness..._'

Sango never felt so refreshed. Bottled up tears fell one after the other. Never before had anyone been so understanding...yet so far away the same time. 

He had broken through her tough exterior. Her wall of ice, that was thin but so cold that it chilled so many that got too close to her and drove them away. But Miroku was oblivious to the fact that he was cracking her icy wall. 

Miroku's mouth set into a determined straight line. '_I'd do anything for your happiness. And anything to make you mine.'_

Sango never knew what hit her as her vision darkened and everything went black. All she felt was one last tear roll off her cheek, the pain that burst in her head...and the warmth of Miroku's arms around her.        

**`````**

Reviews: 

**Chris-Redfield26**: I reviewed one of your fics. *scratches head* Don't remember which one though. ^__^; I think it was a one shot. Well, I meant last chapter to be funny...so I guess. Miroku no baka hentai. Offers him a doggy treat, Lol, don't you dare grope me Miroku.

**Akikaze**** no Uta: Lol, it took me a few minutes to figure out who you were. XD Sorry, moment...Cool name!!!! What's it mean? Kaze has do with the wind, right? And aki I think means autumn so does the first part mean autumn wind/breeze or something like that? Silly Miroku, just wanted an excuse to jump in when Sango's naked, huh?    Miroku: ...must I answer that? Hey, I went to see if you have any fics, but you have 0! *pouts* How come?**

**Kitai****Matsuru: Mou...August 25 is so long aways....sigh. *Cough* Yah, he was going to be Mr. almighty savior of supposedly drowning naked women. Hopefully he won't go wearing his underwear over his pants. Lol.**

**Moon Prynces**: Thanks for telling me! I read that chapter with the...water stuff, right? Lol. 

**Waterflash**: Wow, you must have been laughing your ass off or something...My parents always think I'm crazy...You'd probably think so too if you caught me watching Red Dragon not too long ago and laughing when that guy's nose was bitten off. __ I reread your ficcies and you've gotta get the next chapter up. Please????? OK, I'll stop bugging now.  

**Silver Magiccraft**: If you people don't live how will you read this?? Please don't die, please don't die. Wai! You survived! *squeezes all reviewers until their eyes pop out* O_O 

**Soli**: Waaaaaah! You should have told me before you have an account. Mou...all this time I thought you were an accountless anonymous M/S fan...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! Ranko: Looks like Sushi is rubbing off on her... Sushi: DEATH TO ALL! 

**Sorry short, sorry for long update, sorry if any errors, but I'm in a rush. Try to make next chapter longer. Sorry!!!!!**


	9. Fruits, Part One

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine.

**Sorry again for taking so long and previous short chapter. I hated that chapter.**

Chapter Eight

Fruits, Part One

Sango didn't know why she woke up the next morning, or how. Perhaps it was that persistent throbbing in her head. Moaning, Sango rolled over...

Wait, this was not her futon. And where was Misua? 

Oh yeah...Houshi-sama. Sango's cheeks steamed up. She wanted to throttle him for groping her all yesterday, then attacking her when she was bathing, and then knocking her out! She ground her teeth and stood up, and blinked. 

_Where the heck am I?!  _

Sango appeared to be in a drab gray cave that was drippy, dark, yet eerily arm. A wisp of something silvery floated by, wailing softly. She gasped and jumped aside as more of the mysterious things flew by. As Sango scrunched up her eyes to see what they were, she failed to notice the person who had walked in. 

Sango's eyes widened as one of the silver airy beings turned towards her. It was a head with long flowing hair! All of these were like spirits...of decapitated heads. It was strange though...these heads didn't look like they were sliced off...

"Sango?" 

Sango whirled around to see Miroku standing behind her. Even in the gloom of the cave, she could see his eyes were filled with, what....Guilt? 

Sango crossed her arms huffily. "Explain, Houshi-sama."

Miroku looked down upon hearing her call him by that name. In truth, he didn't really understand what had happened to him to make him hurt Sango in such away. Perhaps his emotions had got the better of him.

"Well...you looked unhappy with your job," Miroku lied, "You seemed so tired as a guide and I thought you'd be happy to get away from it all."

Sango's anger softened. She was still furious he had knocked her out and taken her somewhere, but touched by the fact he seemed to understand so much. Though Sango would never admit that, especially to this certain monk. 

"So, where are we?" Sango inquired, slicing into the momentary silence, wanting to switch the subject.

Miroku looked up, and shrugged. "I don't know. I was carrying you and happened to find this cave. It seems that lost bodiless spirits keep passing through here."

Sango's grumbling stomach interrupted Miroku. She smiled sheepishly at him and Miroku smiled back, having the decency to hold his laughter. 

"Come on, let's go find something to eat." He suggested. 

Sango nodded and followed him out of the cave which was behind a waterfall that cascaded into a small lake. The scene would have been so romantic, but around Miroku, Sango refused to think such thoughts. 

More of the beheaded spirits whistled by, some wailing, crying, moaning, and others deathly silent.    

"Houshi-sama, how far away are we from Misua and the Master's home?" 

It was Miroku's turn to grin nervously at her. "You know Sango, I don't know. I was stumbling around all last night and carrying you was tiring me out, so I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

Sango glared angrily at Miroku.

"What?!" he asked, confused as to her sudden mood change. 

"Are you saying that I am heavy?!" She demanded.

Miroku's brows shot up. "What? Oh. No, not at all! It's just hard to walk around carrying someone."

"So I'm a burden to you, is that it?"

"A burden?! Of course not! My dear Sango, I would never think of you like that!"

"Would you quit the 'dear Sango'! Your flattery won't make me bear you a child!" 

"Oh, but I don't want you to bear a child, _my dear Sango," Miroku replied, accenting the my and dear, "I want you to bear me not a child, buts lots of children!" _

Sango growled. "You pervert! I'm going to get you for that!"

And so Sango chased after Miroku. 

"Houshi-sama! You're lucky I don't have my Hiraikotsu!" she shrieked at him, Miroku having no clue what the Hiraikotsu was. 

Suddenly, Miroku stopped in his tracks and Sango had to try her best to not crash into him. 

"Houshi-sama?" Sango queried. But Miroku wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, he was staring down at the forest floor. Sango peered over his shoulder.

A group of the head souls were clustered in a circle around a shivering one that was old and feeble. The ones in the circle were moaning and muttering loudly and quicker than any of the others did. Their wails grew louder and louder, nudging wildly at the one shivering crazily. Then, with a gray poof, the spirit head in the middle was gone. The remaining heads bawled like crying children.

"What's going on?" Miroku questioned.

One of the heads turned to him and blubbered between sobs. "I—I...It is... the dread-d-d-ed...P—Peach...Man!" 

"Peach Man?" Miroku and Sango repeated at the same time.    

"Y—yes...The Peach Man has tri—tricked all of us. H—He...We...devoured...and the tree..."

But the head never got to finish as he shuddered violently and dissipated.

Another head began to speak up, this time a female with short hair. "This began early...m—morning...when th—the gates became crowded...the guide h—hasn't appeared to lead them..." 

She was gone.

Sango gulped. '_This is happening because I'm not there. What more chaos can happen now?_'

"This is all my fault..." she mumbled.

"No, it is mine." Miroku firmly stated, planting his hand on her shoulder. "And the Peach Man's. Let's see about this." He added.

Sango nodded and followed Miroku back to the cave behind the waterfall.

The Peach Man had to be stopped.      

Reviews:

Okay, Peach Man from book 9, which I have. Fruits, Part Two comes next chapter. 

**Chris-Redfield26**: Well, I wanted to review. And next chapter should be coming soon so don't worry. Poor, poor Miroku, on a leash. *grope* SLAP. Forget what I just said...

**Waterflash**: I checked out your profile, and I understand totally. You're such a fun writer I had to put you on my favies! ^__^ Good luck with the thunderstorm. Maybe it is Hiten and Manten. Lol.

**Soli1**: Can't wait! Actually, you couldn't find Misua and Ranko because they're trying to stop Inuyasha from tearing down the wellhouse after the spin the bottle thing...

**Kitai****Matsuru: Glad you liked it, though it was short. I was fairly disappointed with myself because of that chapter. Hope to see you soon!**

**Icewings**: Once again, you gave me ideas! THANK YOU! I used the cave behind waterfall and lost spirits. Thanks again!

**Moon Prynces**: Very, very, very, very sorry! This is longer and maybe I deserve pain for doing that...I'll try best to not let it happen again.

**Bowsergal**: Hey! Cool name!!!! Wow, that's a lot of plushies...

**Silver Magiccraft**: Thank you, I didn't expect anyone to like it because it was short. 

**Zephor**: Yah, he did hit her in the head. Cool name you've got.  

 


	10. Fruits, Part Two

Disclaimer: What? Do I look rich enough to own Inuyasha? *wearing old pajamas*

**Chapter Nine:** **_Fruits, Part Two_**

Sango and Miroku retraced their steps back to the cave, weaving in between the bawling heads that flew along, some shuddering and eventually disappearing. 

They walked around the lake and ducked beneath the waterfall, sprayed by the rebellious cerulean drops that spattered out. More heads continually flowed out. 

Sango remembered what the head had said and wondered what had become of the gate and if a new guide had been found. True, she did not enjoy this job, but it was also her only ticket to moving on to the afterlife.

Meanwhile, by in a certain house, a huge bellow sounded out, making the walls vibrate and the young female healer's knees wobble who was hurrying down the halls.

"MISUA!!!!"

Misua hurried to her father's chambers and found him kneeling next to his futon. An open bottle of saké was by his side.

Misua growled softly. '_Mou__!_ How can he be drinking at a time like this?!'_ But she did not voice her thoughts and sighed. "Yes, Master?"_

"Everything's gone haywire!" exclaimed Master, "The souls waiting by the gate are going wild! There are so many and the demons are starting to pick fights! We need a new guide, Misua!" 

Misua sighed. '_Why doesn't he do something for once..._?' "There's no one I can think of to be a guide, and besides—"

Master interrupted Misua. "What about the priestess...what was her name again?"

"Kikyo, and I don't know where she is anyway," replied Misua dully, "But we can't get another guide, because I can't find the keys. Sango must have them."

A second after, Misua ran out of the room and as far away from the house she could get before his yell shattered the air.

"WHAT?!"

By now, you'd think the birds were used to all these loud outbursts. But no, they had to fly out of their nests, squawking wildly like it was the end of the world. 

Sango stared at the hole at the back of the cave from behind Miroku. It was small so that only the heads could fly and even in the gloom it was hard to make out though the shimmering silver heads provided little illumination.

"How do you expect us to get through there?" Sango asked.

Miroku shook his head. "I don't know."

Sango face faulted, slapping her forehead with her hand and sighing. "The only way I think we can get through there is if we explode the hole open..." she mumbled. 

Miroku's head snapped up and he grinned. "I'll be right back. Wait for me outside."

And Sango watched Miroku run off and sat on the bank. She gazed at her reflection. Not too long ago she was a living person, walking around in the mortal world with her brother. What had happened to Kohaku? And who had left him covered in his own blood in the middle of the forest?  

A sudden rumble caused Sango to stand up and she saw Miroku return, or more like fleeing in fear.

"What's going on, Houshi-sama?" she demanded, but Miroku did not answer and ran up to her, grabbing her hand and running over to the waterfall.

Sango glanced behind her to see the miko Kikyo chasing after them, bow taut with a knotched arrow. Kikyo did not look happy at all.

"What did you do, Houshi-sama?!" she yelled.

"Er...I'll explain later, just follow me and trust me!"

Sango opened her mouth to protest but Kikyo's yelling intervened. "Get back here monk! You will pay for what you said! Someone like you wouldn't understand the pain I went through and you dare insult me?!" 

Kikyo stepped into the cave entrance, dark eyes glowing angrily. Belatedly, Sango noticed the arrow flying towards them. Miroku shoved her down, landing on top of her. 

The arrow embedded itself in the rock and stone and white light went flying. Dust cleared and sunlight poured in from the back of the cave along with more of the wispy heads.

"Sango! Come on!" Miroku pulled the rumpled Sango up and jumped out of the enlarged hole.

Sango threw up her hands, shielding her eyes as the sunrays hit them. 

Faintly, they heard Kikyo yell. "Don't ever show your face to me again unless you want to get hurt!"

Miroku and Sango looked up to see they were standing by a tall tree with people's heads hanging off of the branches and the hole in the ground had been by the root of the tree where more of the soul heads were drifting out of. 

"Who are you?...What's happened?" Miroku asked one of the heads. 

The head, old and wrinkled replied weakly, "We have been tricked by the man who tends the mountain high up above. He is a hermit master who lured us there. We are only his food...the Peach Man." (*I summed that up because I didn't want to write everything out from the book)  

Sango looked up. The mountain sure was pretty high up...

They turned as voices began getting closer.

"What a heavy fog..."

"Eh?"

"I hear voices!" 

"Th-There are heads growing on that tree!" A little fox demon on the shoulder of a dog demon nervously piped up. 

"H-h-h-heads?!" stammered a young raven haired girl from behind the dog demon hanyou. 

Then, the girl's eyes fell on Miroku and Sango. "Hey, who are you?" she asked, stepping forward.

The two demons glanced at each other before the dog spoke up. "Kagome, who are you talking to?!" 

Kagome turned around and blinked. "You can't see them, Inuyasha?"

"Who's them?" asked the kitsune, jumping off Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"There's a young monk standing right here, and a young woman." Kagome said, pointing to where Miroku and Sango were standing.

"I think it's because you're a priestess you can see us." Miroku answered.

"Oh, I guess you're right!" Kagome laughed. 

Inuyasha snorted. "We're wasting time while you talk to yourself Kagome. I want to get this done before sunset!" The dog demon launched into the air, flying up the length of the mountain.  

"Sorry about him," apologized Kagome, "That's Inuyasha, I'm Kagome, and this is Shippo." 

"I am Miroku," Miroku introduced, "and this is Sango, my dear fian--"

WHAP

"Ignore the lech." Sango advised.

"Okay..." Kagome answered.  

"Why's Inuyasha in such a hurry to get their before the sun sets?" Shippo asked innocently.

Kagome gasped. "It's the full moon! How could I forget?!" she exclaimed, pulling at her hair. "We have to get up there!" 

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other, clueless.

Miroku and Sango found themselves seconds later riding Shippo in his inflated pink balloon form that was so huge and silly looking. Soon, he was huffing and puffing. 

"Hang in there, Shippo!" encouraged Kagome. She stiffened as she felt a presence lurking behind her...particularly _there. Kagome may have been a miko in training, but she was still good at noticing presences. She glanced behind her to see Miroku grinning with his hand poking at her behind. Sango, next to him was fuming and looked to be deciding how to punish him. Kagome turned fully around..._

WHAP

...And slapped him.

That movement alone was enough to make Shippo go off kilter. And it didn't help that he was tiring already from exhaustion.

"Sorry!" was all Shippo could say as they began to fall.

Reviews:

_Lol__, I thought that some people would react to the weird chapter title. I made an RK quiz at quizilla.com! It's got pictures too!!! *twirls* whee! It took me, what? Half and hour? The link is in my profile if you want to see it. It is short...5 questions if I remember correct._

_I am _not_ a Kikyo hater so just to let you know, I was not trying to make Kikyo look bad here. They had to get through the hole,  so I used her arrows to burst it. Miroku told her some...stuff that would anger her.  _

**Icewings**: I usually have the main idea in advance, but usually not the ending. -__- Some stuff just comes along, like the Peach Man thingy. So...I usually plan out my fics a little bit before writing them out so I'd be able to finish them too. Actually, I had no idea what to do next, and then I used your idea and then Fruits came to my mind. So thanks to you, I don't have writer's block! Misua: Yah, for now anyway. B-chan: Oh, sharrup!

**Soli****-chan: Yah, I noticed that too, but I still like your name! :D Lol, Keiko is cool! You know, I found out the name Yukio means 'gets what he wants' Well, he sure didn't get Keiko, huh? Lol. Yukio: No! My beloved Keiko!!! *grovels before Keiko shrine* Keiko: Ugh...HEY! IS THAT A PICTURE OF ME NAKED?! Yukio: O_O. Um... Keiko: May I borrow Hiraikotsu... Miroku: And I thought I was the only pervert here... **

**Moon Prynces**: The chapter title just popped into my head! And I agree it is weird. (like me!) I think the Peach Man is buttugly! Not that I've seen his butt...and I don't want to. He eats too much! Maybe I should put a curse on him of eternal heartburn? Lol. Erm, or maybe Miroku has gotten bopped on the head too much.

**Waterflash**: Here, I've got bananas and one last mango. Really? *blushblushblush* Thank you! I love your fics because they're so fun!!!! Oh dear, I don't think Hiten and Manten have ever dealt with someone psychaotic! Is that a word? @_@ I dunno... Just don't use a water attack, Waterflash, cuz you know water conducts electricity but I bet you already know that... 

**Chris-Redfield26**: Lol, you make me laugh. Baka Miroku. Are you sure it's all right to put him on a leash? Ooh! I know how to keep him distracted! Tie him an inch away from a whorehouse and he'll go nuts! Lol! 

Dangit, what happened to all my other reviewers? I shouldn't take so long to update again...

**Please...**

**Review! **


	11. The Night Kitchen

****

**Chapter Ten: _The Night Kitchen ___**

"Get off, get off!" Shippo yelled. 

Miroku grabbed onto Kagome and Sango's waist, and jump towards a bush protruding out from a cliff. 

"Yikes!" screamed Kagome as they fell through the bush, Shippo popping back to his normal form from behind them.

Their butts were really sore as the four of them landed on a stone staircase that led to a room...

"Must be the Peach Man's lair," Miroku said.

Kagome walked inside the cool room, Sango behind her. "But what's this?" Sango asked, looking at a box filled with trees and bushes.

"Looks like a miniature garden." Kagome said, staring down at the tree fiiled garden with luscious fruit, neat tilled gardens.

"A human?!" Kagome asked as a frail man walked by. They soon noticed there were more, lazing under the shade of the trees. 

Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango were beginning to get a bit dizzy. "Why's the garden seem to be getting bigger?" asked Shippo. Sango and Kagome stared deeper into the verdant depths, noticing as well that the surroundings of the garden were getting larger.

Belatedly, Miroku yelled, "No! You mustn't stare at it!!!"

Too late. There was a flash of light and the group found themselves in the middle of the garden. 

Kagome suddenly gasped. "What's wrong?" asked Sango.

"My Shikon shard, it's gone." 

"Shikon? Are you talking about the sacred jewel, the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku asked.

Kagome nodded and proceeded to explain how she met Inuyasha and broke the jewel. (Kagome isn't from the future and was born in this time, okay?)

Only a few feet away stood the Peach Man, who happened to find the shard, shoving it in his navel and waiting to feel the jewel's powerful effects. 

"Oof...I have heartburn..." the Peach Man said to himself. Then, he lugged down a pot full of medicine. Turning, he let out a belch. 

"This made me hungry. A few mortals should do the trick." The Peach Man plunged his hand down into the secret garden. "Which ones shall I eat? Pfoo! All skinny, bitter old men..."

"Look!" Kagome exclaimed a hand, "We have to get onto it!"

"Right, it's our only chance of getting out!" Miroku, Sango, and Shippo followed Kagome to the large hand, for better or worse.

"Eh?" the Peach Man said, looking into his hand. "My! Two young maidens. I don't recall ever catching you two tasty things. Today's my luck day! First I capture that demon half breed and now these twin tasty mortals. It would be a waste to eat you so tiny."

'_Half breed...he has Inuyasha!_' Kagome's eyes widened and she and Sango screamed as the Peach Man squeezed them roughly and they returned to their normal size, Miroku and Shippo watching helplessly from the Peach Man's arm as their friends fainted. 

"Wh—what's that smell..." Sango mumbled. Her head throbbed painfully. 

Kagome, who had woken up next to her as well. "Saké?" she whispered. 

Looking down at themselves, they gasped and brought up their arms with a loud splash to cover their naked bodies.

The two girls opened their eyes and gazed at the strange environment they were in. Animals tat stood on two feet dressed in kimonos were sharpening knives and heating fires. Buckets of bones were scattered throughout the room. They were in the kitchen... 

"No way in hell!" Sango yelled, and grabbed Kagome's arm. Both were running towards the door, but two of the animals stood up in their path, barring their way with a small axe and butcher knife. 

A loud pounding started on the door. "Kagome!" 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha, now with black hair barged in, shoving the door down at his feet. The threesome stared at each other and slowly turned red at their... current predicament...

Sango and Kagome shrieked, faces ruby red and splashed down, covering their prone bodies. 

Inuyasha slumped down by the door, breathing a sigh of relief, turning his face away. '_She's alive..._'

Seeing that he was turned away, Kagome nervously walked over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? You're all bloody..." she whispered.

The dog hanyou snorted. "Feh! Just a bunch of scratches. Put this on," he said, handing her his fire rat kimono, "No matter how disgusted you are by my blood stains." 

Kagome willingly took the red cloth. "I'm not disgusted...by your blood..." Inuyasha continued staring at the floor, remaining silent. 

Sango got out from the tub of saké, forgetting momentarily she was naked. 

A low whistle broke the silence and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango looked down at Inuyasha's sleeve to see Miroku next to Shippo, still shrunk. 

Miroku was grinning, eyes fixed on Sango.

Sango flushed madly, unsuccessfully throwing her arms over herself to cover hre body from the monk's lecherous eyes. 

"I would step on you like a cockroach..." Sango threatened, "But I'd rather wait until you're back to normal and throttle you..."   

Reviews:

_Ack__! I'm losing reviewers! I want to flush this fic down the toilet...it's aggravating me. _

_From now on, instead of posting next chapters early in the day, I'm going to do it in the afternoon because my grandma keeps using the phone in the mornings._

_I bet Miroku really liked this chapter... ^-^; baka hentai...  _

**Aamalie****: Hey! You've got a cool name! Anyways, glad you like it. I'm starting not to and I'm the authoress. _;;; Another M/S fan too, huh? I write M/S because I'm tired of all the I/K. :P You play violin? Cool!!! I play flute...haven't practiced since the weekend...and my Dad's teaching me to play guitar.**

**Soli****-chan: Too bad for Yukio! Poor, poor Sango, she has so much guy problems. **

Sango: I'm right here. B-chan: Lol, silly me. Sorry, borrowed that thing from your fic where Keiko and Sango laughing at Miroku and he say's I'm right here. Lol!

_Does anyone actually read my author notes and ramblings?_

_If so, put WHAM! Somewhere in your review_

_Hate is such a nasty word..._

_So I dislike this fic to the fullest extent!_

_If you actually like this fic and_

_Want me to continue then..._

**REVIEW!** _please__?_

****


	12. IMPORTANT! pleaseread!

****

**Author Note**: important, please read. 

I WANT TO FLUSH THIS FIC DOWN THE TOILET!

Grr...

This fic is taking me nowhere. I don't like it anymore, and it's not fun anymore, unlike The Female Exterminator. 

I have many other fics in mind, and I don't want to work on more than one fic at the same time...but I just have so many ideas! GRR! 

Okay, I'll calm down. 

Just to let you know, if I don't receive seven (don't ask, I like the number 7)different reviews telling me to continue, then I won't update this as often as I do. I'll only update when I feel like. 

Suggestions would be great too, as well as ideas. I had the Peach Man thing leading towards something, but I'm beginning to think it's just...jumbled up now or something...

I find the chapters I write now BORING! And I don't like it...I'm disappointed in myself. I'm going to stop moping now.

Maybe I need a break from writing Miroku/Sango...

And in case I don't continue this anymore... (Why do I have a feeling I will be forced to continue this???)  I'd like to thank: **Soli****-chan, **Icewings**, **Waterflash**, ****Kitai**Matsuru**, **Moon Prynces**, **Akikaze****** no Uta, ****~Babygirl~, ****Chris-Redfield26, ****Silver Magiccraft, ****Bowsergal, ****Zephor, **Aamalie**.      **

~_boomerang-chan_

 


	13. Silver Slivers and Peach Pie!

****

I'm not quiting! Are you all happy? I'm continuing this!!!! 

**Chapter Eleven**: **_Silver Slivers and Peach Pie_**

Sango had been able to find some cloth that she was able to cover herself decently enough with. Miroku and Shippo, still tiny were perched on her shoulder. 

"Let's get back to Inuyasha and Kagome." She said. Sango easily knew where they were, for the sounds of battle were blaring loudly, consisting of Peach Man's bellows, Inuyasha's battle cries, and Kagome's shrieks. 

Sango followed a trail of blood and followed a crude stone stairway down into colder, shadowed depths.

The ex-demon exterminator came in just in time to see the Peach Man wrench something from his eyes which looked like a thorn from a large plant, though it was hard to tell from a distance since it was stained in his blood. There was a flash as Kagome shot an arrow from what looked like a freshly carved bow, hitting the Peach Man in the back. From the front, it seemed something shiny fell from the huge man's belly. He cried out in fury and charged at Kagome. She shrieked and Inuyasha yelled at her, clutching at his arm as he lunged forward.

Misua ran down the worn path, dust flying from her petite feet. Her hair had been hastily tied back, strands falling in her eyes. She held up the bottom of her kimono which had been thrown hastily on, without an obi but a messily tied sash. She ran on, oblivious to the fact that the ends pf her clothes were tearing. 

She now had a taste of what Sango's duties were as the souls guide. Up early in the morning and walking down this path that was curving so much. Why did this path have to wind so much? With a huff, Misua cut across the emerald green grass, thinking why hadn't they all done that before?

The riot at the gates immediately came to her ears. Screams of agony and slicing ripped the air. Misua stopped at the gates, heaving for lack of breath. Some of the beings who weren't fighting, mostly humans turned to look at her, begging anxiously to be let in away from the demons that were restlessly attacking anything that stood in their way.

"Please, let us in!" Misua fumbled with the gate. Without the keys, there was no way she could open this! She leaned down and picked up a sizable rock, banging at the lock. Clangs like a pealing bell joined the noise in the air. 

Misua stopped suddenly and stiffened. It felt like a cold air had stepped up behind her, sending her spine crawling. She turned around to see Kikyo standing there, emotionless eyes observing the chaos. 

_Sango was able to communicate with her before...a little anyway...maybe I can too!_ Misua thought desperately.

"Um...uh...Lady Kikyo...could you..." she stuttered, then pointed at the gate's lock. Kikyo's dark eyes shifted to fall upon the lock. She seemed to float over, and then rested a hand on the it. White light surrounded her hands before there was a shattering blast and the remains of the lock fell to the ground, silver slivers that glowed like the moon. 

Misua stared down at the remnants. She looked up to thank Kikyo, but the priestess had disappeared without a trace again.

The girl gasped as she heard the gate creak roughly open and jumped out of the way as it swung wildly upon its hinges. The humans, ran into the spirit world, demons laughing wildly with sinister grins as they chased after.

_Oh please...Sango, come back! We need a guide or these spirits will destroy the spirit world!_ Misua squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that Master would not be furious...

_"Inuyasha!"_

Kagome's scream echoed in all their heads as they ran down the mountain, worried etched in all their faces. Miroku and Shippo were now back to normal, so the Peach Man must have been slain...but what of Inuyasha? He had still been in human form when he...

Flashes of the black haired Inuyasha flickered through Kagome's head.

_"Kagome, duck!"___

_"Waaah!"___

_"Oh...Inuyasha!"_

Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku found the Peach Man's corpse lying by the tree of heads, eyes dull and lifeless.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, voice higher than usual.

"Maybe a pancake with peach topping?" Sango suggested.

"N—no way!"

"We must save him." Miroku said as he began trying to roll over the corpse.

"Ugh! He's heavy!" Shippo complained. The tiny kitsune could not hold back tears as the large body had hardly been moved a centimeter. "Waah! Inuyasha's dead! He was injured badly, but he still fought on!"

"He couldn't be..." Kagome whispered as her eyes watered up. 

"We should pray for him now." Miroku said, closing his eyes.

"What?! You too, Lord Miroku?!" Kagome exclaimed. 

"He probably died without regrets, knowing he saved your life." Miroku continued. 

"But I didn't want him too..." Kagome said between tears. "Even though he didn't have his demon powers he didn't stop! Inuyasha...you're such an idiot!" 

"He was indeed a fool..." Miroku said, eyes still closed in prayer.

"You humongous idiot!" Shippo bawled. 

Sango, however, decided to remain silent, paying her own respects to the dog hanyou.

"If you're all finished..." said a familiar voice behind them, making everyone paled.

"You're alive!" Shippo cried, jumping upon the bloody Inuyasha, now back in his silver haired, dog eared form. 

"You thought I'd die from that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, "Who's calling who an idiot here?"

Kagome froze, and turned her head slowly around. "How dare you call me that?! Am I an idiot for caring about you?!"

And so the usual yelling started between the two, Kagome still loud despite her sniveling.

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. "I think it's time we go." He whispered. 

Sango nodded. "Yeah..."  

Miroku and Sango walked back to the tree, the only ones noticing that the heads were dissipating into real fruits and the Peach Man's carcass disappeared.

Reviews: 

_As you may have noticed, I didn't write out the whole battle with Peach __Man.__ It's because I don't know if all of you have read about the Peach Man yet and I thought it would spoil things for you if you haven't. So...I guess it's out of consideration. _

_I posted this poem I wrote last night about __Rurouni__Kenshin__. @_@ It kinda creeps me out...the writing. I think I was in a dark mood when I wrote it. _

**Chris-Redfield26**: Lol! I didn't think you'd actually use the idea! Here's another one that I came up with when you mentioned saké: Tie Miroku a centimeter away from a tub full of saké and girls! Lol! Poor, Miroku, all this torture...oh well!

**Sodafizz05**: Ok, you don't have to beg. I've continued, see! Thanks for putting me on your favorites list!

**Soli****-chan: Thanks for the support! So I've decided to continue. It makes me feel like I'm letting all of you down...**

**liz: Really? I'm glad you like this! Yeah! M/S! Anyways, now that you said that, you made me feel bad!!!! *sobs* Lol, J/K.**

**Moon Prynces**: Well, I updated everyone!!!! Maybe it was because I had lack of ideas I was getting frustrated...but now I have a little so I guess things have gotten a little better. I find this fic a bit harder than the Female Exterminator...

**rain**: Wow, I didn't think so many people liked this, or in your case, love it! I agree, I like Miroku/Sango a lot. 

**CerseiTear**: YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO SAID WHAM! Lol! You've got a cool name! No one said BAKA! But guess because no one read that...

**Waterflash**: I love you! *squeezes until eyes pop out* Not like that...Evry month...wow...That must have been a lot of dishes. I don't hate this, hate is so...big baddyish word. I just dislike this _a__ lot. _

**Akikaze**** no Uta: Oh! That's why...Wow, I didn't think this was so good! That's okay! I understand! Like how I was too lazy to post yesterday...Lol.**

Know what? I actually liked this chapter!!!!!! ^__^

Sushi: *holding up knife* You want more chapters, you review. This fic lives on only by sucking up the souls of your reviews...

B-chan: Don't threaten them Sushi. *grabs his knife* Excuse my dark friend... 

_But please review!    _

 


	14. His Foolishness

**Chapter Twelve**: **_His Foolishness_  **

  "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, I'm so glad you're back!" gasped Misua, pouncing on them both at the same time. Seconds later, she realized this wasn't such a good idea and backed off, and it was not because of Sango. 

Sango glanced at the surroundings. "What happened here?" she asked.

  She'd come to think of spirit world as a peaceful place that was a little too orderly with the whole guide leading souls on over a bridge to guardians...but now everything was...to sum it all up in one word: Chaotic.

  Souls flew about, wailing as demons went on killing sprees and humans and other beings ran off screaming in fear or in excruciating pain from claws, fangs, or other demonic powers.

  "The gate to this world has been unsealed...I thought it would be best to force the gate open so the spirits could move on...but now we can't close it and it is already to late for these restless souls. I don't know what to do, and neither does Master." Misua explained, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

  "What about the Guardians?" Sango asked, "They do know what's going on, right? Can't they help?"

  Misua shook her head. "The Guardians cannot move from their post at heaven and hell gates. If they do, some spirits might escape or get in to where they must not. Also, where they stand also helps them control the bridge over Herufaia. If they left their designated places, matters would only worsen."

 "Well, since Sango is the guide, why doesn't she start leading them?" Miroku suggested. 

  "Oh yeah, put all the responsibility on my shoulders..." Sango muttered, rolling her eyes skyward. "Like Misua said, the souls are restless. I doubt they would willingly want to be led somewhere."

"I guess that's true..." Miroku said, voicing his thoughts aloud. 

"Mi—Miroku?!" 

  Sango, Misua, and Miroku turned with surprise, questions on their faces to see a young girl standing behind them. She looked fragile, as if she could be easily broken. Her eyes were fixed on the young monk she just called out to.

"...Yes?" Miroku asked, confused as he did not recognize this girl.

  The girl smiled, but the happiness did not reach her sad eyes. So she was right, it was Miroku. "Don't you remember? It's me, Koharu."

  Miroku frowned, scratching at his head. He tapped into his memory, trying to remember this girl...

  "You saved me when I wanted to drown myself. And even though I was only eleven years old, you asked if I would bear your child." 

  "WHAT?!" Sango and Misua exclaimed. They knew Miroku was such a pervert, but to ask a girl at such an age? They hit Miroku on the head with a loud _BONK._

"Houshi-sama, you sick pervert!"

  "I can't believe you would ask such a young girl?! And I thought you at least had some decency left!"

"Now, now ladies, there is enough of me to go around," teased Miroku, earning another double serving of _thumps on his head. _

Misua, always trained to be the polite one bowed apologetically soon after to Koharu. "Excuse Miroku, and forgive our behavior. Why don't you join us back to the house?" 

Koharu smiled shyly and nodded. 

Misua started walking, telling the quiet Koharu about Master, herself, and the spirit world. Sango walked slightly behind them all, watching Miroku a few feet away. This girl, Koharu said she was saved by Miroku. She wondered if Miroku did remember her at all, and why had he saved her? Did he really care, or did he just want her as a victim to his all-time-famous quote?

Sango sighed as a little voice in her head piped up, "You're thinking too much." 

Choosing to not respond to the voice, Sango picked up her pace to catch up with the others. 

Master turned out to not be home. Misua found a note addressed to her lying on top of the table in the dining. 

_Misua,_

_Be back soon._

_Guardians have asked for me._

_Probably just another message.___

_~ Master_

Misua then crumpled up the paper and tossed it, walking out and saying something about preparing tea. 

So shrugging, Sango sat down by the table across from Miroku and Koharu who was talking quietly to him. She was obviously trying to get him to recall who she was, for Miroku was scrunching up his brows and Koharu's eyes looked pleadingly into his.

"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Miroku all of a sudden, "You were the girl who wanted to drown yourself in the river and commit suicide. That was a foolish idea, Koharu." 

Koharu's smile which had appeared upon him realizing it was her, wiped away into a delicate frown. "What do you mean that was foolish?" she said in a disappointed voice.

Sango would probably be disappointed too if someone who suddenly realizes who you are would say you are stupid instead of a kind 'hi' or 'nice to see you again.'

"You're also foolish too, Miroku!" Koharu retorted, voice rising high and eyes flashing with unnoticed stray tears.

Misua came in just then, carrying the tea in a cherry wood tray. Things could only get worse... 

"I never said you were the only one foolish here!" Miroku objected. He had begun to realize, it was not good to get a woman angry.

Wrong thing for Miroku to say. Immediately, Koharu's cheeks slipped into a powdery pink. "So you're saying everyone else here is foolish too?!" she burst out.

"What? No, Koharu, I--" Miroku began...

"You're a fool for murdering a little boy!" Koharu shrieked. 

In a split second, Miroku's face paled. "Koharu." He said stiffly. But the furious girl refused to look at him. 

"Y—you killed...a little boy......?" Misua gasped, the tray wobbling in her hands. Sango swiftly took the tea before it all slipped from her palms. 

"It was all a misunderstanding!" Miroku yelled. 

"Oh yes, I'm sure it was!" Koharu continued to yell, "He was like a ten year old boy wandering in a forest near the outskirts of town!"

"...Outskirts of town...?..." repeated Sango, eyes not ceasing to blink. 

Miroku blinked, "Yeah...it was this village that was having demon problems but I heard a group of people who have much expertise in demons took care of them."

Sango felt her face pale considerably. Her breaths quickened their pace and she felt as if something was jabbing at her side, like an ice-cold pointed icicle. 

"D—did he have a weapon?" she said under her breath so Miroku almost didn't catch what she said.

"Yes...a strange weapon..." Miroku began.

"Like a sickle and chain?" Sango said breathless and raggedly. 

Miroku's eyes narrowed, replaying the event in his head and his mouth curved upside down. "Yes......" he replied.

A sob racked at Sango's chest and she felt the ice turn into claws that grabbed at her heart and constricted her chest. "N—no...." she murmured.

Standing up, Sango ran out of the room, her cries filling the hallway. But they all did catch the one word she wailed:

".......Kohaku!!" 

Reviews/Notes:

_Hmm......I liked this chapter_

_The name of the girl is Koharu, right? Can anyone tell me what she looks like? I mean, I've heard about that whole thing between her and Miroku, but I don't know what she looks like...SOMEONE HELP, PLEASE!_

_Well...looks like the plot changed a little...so I guess I need to fix up the summary..._

_DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS! Why Miroku killed Kohaku will be explained next chapter, okay people? He had a kind of...reason for it...you'll just have to see...Besides, if you killed me, you wouldn't find out what happens next, ne? _

**I can't stay on the internet long for right now, so I can't do individual reviews, so thanks go out to: Kitai Matsuru, Bowsergal, ~Babygirl~, Chris-Redfield26, Moon Prynces, CerseiTear, Soli-chan, Waterflash, Aamalie.**

For once, I actually proofread this chapter! WOOHOO!

C'mon, you know you want to...

Review! 

 

*blinks* Well what are you waiting for? Click it! PLEEEASE?!


	15. Some Quiet Time Alone, Maybe

**Chapter Thirteen**: **_Some Quiet Time Alone...Maybe..._ **

Sango stared up at the ceiling in her room, sprawled on her futon, oblivious to the outside world. Silent she was as she reminisced in her thoughts. 

_I can't believe it......I never in all my life would think it was...him. Kohaku...what did you do to deserve such a horrific death? _

The former exterminator rolled onto her side to stare at the back wall. Kohaku had always been a shy boy...never really the one to fight despite his good heart. She still remembered the look on his face on his first mission...

**_Sango was standing next to her father, Kohaku on his opposite side. The leader of the demon slayers clapped his hands before bowing to the small shrine they stood before._**

****

**_He turned to his oldest child and daughter. "Excellent work, Sango." _**

****

**_Sango sent him a smile. She had just returned home after helping a town plagued by massive centipede demons. _**

****

**_"Go rest for a bit," he continued, as Sango flexed her arm, "There's another job lines up."_**

****

**_Sango nodded as she felt her shoulder crack softly. "Yes, sir."_**

****

**_"You too, Kohaku."_****_ Father turned to him._**

****

**_"What—Me?!"_****_ Kohaku exclaimed as a worried frown slipped onto his young face._**

****

**_"You're eleven now. It's time you experienced a real battle." Kohaku nodded solemnly, letting out a very audible gulp. _**

"Was it something I said?" Miroku inquired. He was suddenly very confused at Sango's changed in mood. One moment she had quietly been observing them as he and Koharu argued, next her eyes had turned glassy...

"I do think it was something you said..." murmured Misua, staring at her twiddling fingers as if they were now the most interesting thing in the world. 

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Misua, you know something, don't you?" 

All eyes were trained upon her, Koharu's nervous ones and Miroku's that threatened, you-better-tell-me-now-or-you-might-regret-it-later. 

"It was not too long ago, before you came, Miroku... ...that Sango told me was a demon exterminator. She told me she had a brother...and he just disappeared one day..." 

"Kohaku," Koharu piped up so that the stares broke off from Misua, "I heard Sango say 'Kohaku' before she ran out of here. That must be her brother's name." 

"You should go talk to Sango," Misua said pointedly to Miroku. 

"What? But why me?" Miroku whined. Inside, he was scared of Sango being furious at him. That she would never want to look at his face again because she would only see him as her brother's murderer. "After all, I was the one who killed Kohaku, right?" 

Misua rubbed her temple, brows creasing with slight annoyance. "Miroku, are you really that dense? The only ones who can solve this problem is you and her." 

  "Well what am I supposed to say?" Miroku inquired, scratching at the back of his head. 

  Misua sighed and let her hand drop from her forehead. "Just be honest......and don't let your hands...slip." 

Miroku nodded weakly. "Okay..." 

  Sango saw the fading light widen like a bar of gold on her floor as she heard the shoji door open. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping whoever it was would leave her alone...

"...Sango......?"

Her eyes immediately snapped open. _Houshi-sama?!   _

She heard his robes rustle and his footsteps pad quietly towards her. There was another swishing of cloth as he descended down to sit next to her.

Though Miroku knew her back was to his, he knew that Sango was aware of his presence. She was frozen rigid, her breaths tight and unsteady.

"Sango...I understand that you wouldn't want to look at me...after you've realized what I've done..." 

"..." Sango sad nothing, letting Miroku's carefully measured words flow slowly into her ears and to register in her baffled head. 

"The past few days hadn't been the best of times for me..." Miroku began, lapsing into the corridors of his mind as events flashed by him.

"There were many demons lately that had been sneaking up on me...using the mask of human bodies. I went to visit....an old friend Moushin...and I escaped death by a wisp of hair. He was always a drunken old fool...and couldn't do anything when that demon took control of him...

And this village I was passing through had this water god. As a monk, I went to pay my respects, but I soon learned he was a fake... Even a weasel disguised as a statue of Buddha... Well, Sango, you can see that I was having troubles with these disguised demons...and I was wary about every person I came upon along the way..."

Miroku let out a dry laugh, "Who wouldn't be? Well, you probably wouldn't, being the expert demon exterminator that you are. Well...one night I was wandering through this forest, looking for somewhere to stay for the night. I heard there was a village nearby, but a bit reluctant from hearing about demon attacks........"

**_Miroku walked through the forest, shakujou letting out gentle peals like wind chimes in a gentle autumn breeze. His feet were silent with the exception of stirring leaves. _**

****

**_Footsteps that shook the undergrowth from behind him perked him to attention and he held his breath. The footsteps continued followed by inaudible mutterings. _**

****

**_Deciding to move on a little bit more, Miroku continued on. But then the footsteps began walking in circle and he felt as if it was stalking him, for it was now off to his left. _**

****

**_He stiffened as the aimless feet falls drew nearer. The monk tightened his grip on the golden staff, beginning to unwind the prayer beads about his cursed hand._**

****

**_The pattering drew closer until finally, a shadow loomed out from behind the tangle of trees. _**

****

**_In a split second, the beads had fallen and darkness flew from his hand. Everything happened too quickly for a scream to shred the night air, but allowing the slightest whimper of fright and surprise from a quick and painless death. _**

****

**_Miroku stared down at the small splatter of blood amongst the soil, leaves and grass. This blood stood out, appearing black on the eerily silent night. That stain of death did not belong here..._**

****

**_A weapon, solitary and lifeless without a hand to wield it was the only survivor of Miroku's wind void, a chain scythe swimming unknowingly in its own Master's blood._**

****

**_He stared down at the puddle, mind swirling in endless labyrinths. A voice cutting through the cool evening air brought him back to his current position._**

****

**_It was hard to believe...but for once, Miroku turned away from a female voice and fled.    _**

Miroku had now buried his face in his palms, not because he was crying, for his face was very dry, but to cover the guilt painted in his dark eyes. He did not wish for Sango to see. 

He did not see, however, Sango who had sat up and shifted around to face him. She did not cry either, for her eyes had dried up already.

"Feel free to slap me anytime." Miroku said, lifting his face up. He closed his eyes and turned his cheek towards her. 

Sango did not miss the sadness and shame emanating from him. She lifted her hand up and saw his shut eye flinch, preparing for the punishment...

But it never came. Instead, Miroku opened himself up to see Sango's hand descend with her somber head to rest on his shoulder. Sighing, he wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder. 

"I'm sorry..." he began.

"...my dear Sango..." he whispered, without the lecherous tinge. But Sango did not hear, for she had already begun her journey into the lands of slumber. 

"Anything going on in there?" Koharu asked from beside Misua. Both their ears were pressed to the shoji door.

Misua sighed, and shook her head. "No...I was expecting him to make it up to her with some big kiss or something..."

Koharu smirked. "I never thought you could be like that, Misua! You just don't seem like the type."

Misua returned with her own grin. "Look whose talking, little miss shy girl. I may have been brought up to be polite, poised, and all ladylike, but I've also got some tricks up these sleeves." 

And so, stifling giggles, Misua and Koharu linked arms and tiptoed quietly away to who knows what plans they have...

Reviews/Notes:

Forgive me for the lateness of the chapter, but we got that virus on Wednesday, and my Dad kept dragging me to places with him all yesterday and earlier today. Sorry! ^___^; So this was Miroku's weird explanation for the murder... Ranko: Yah, he went paranoid. Miroku: Did not! Ranko: Did too! (*arguing ensues*) Darn...I think I'm going to be missing RK tomorrow... 

**Akikaze**** no Uta: Yeah, I was kinda lazy that day...Never mind my excuses! Anyways, thanks for the pic, I have yet to see it. ^_^; Don't have a lot of time right now... **

**Waterflash**: I can't believe they started YYH all over...AGAIN! Dangit, and I wanted to see Kurama kick ass... Lol! How are you and Mr./or Ms. Laundry today? 

**Soli****-Chan: Maybe it's because you're a huge supporter of M/S and Koharu well...yah. Long review! ^__^ I wonder who Keiko likes? Maybe she's really the Keiko from YYH in disguise and likes Yusuke! Lol, just kidding!**

**Moon Prynces**: Well I didn't get to update as soon as I wanted too, but well...here it is! She will! I'm sure Sango doesn't stay down for long, she's a strong girl, right?  

**Kitai**** **Matsuru**: Thanks, I'll have to look at Koharu later too. Actually, I had Kohaku's death idea back in the early chapters. **

**Chris-Redfield26**: Sadness...always makes fics more interesting, ne? 

Review, please! 

 


	16. A Dose of Evilness with a Side Order of ...

**Chapter Fourteen**: **_A Dose of Evilness with a Side Order of Surprise_ **

_B-chan: It's a 100+ reviews celebration! ^o^ *Throws countless objects*_

_...AAAAAAAH!!!_

_Ranko: I think you just threw Misua out the window._

_B-chan: Oops...__Gomen__ _Misua-chan___! I'm coming. *runs out*_

_Sango: Well...I guess we'd better start the chapter..._

_B-chan: (from outside) DON'T MESS THIS UP! IS VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER! _

  Sango stared blankly at the shoji door as the last rays of the descending sun were chased away by the darkness, twinkling stars, and their leader the moon. Miroku had left long ago, as well as the tears that had trailed dried rivulets down her pale cheeks. She couldn't cry anymore...she refused to.

  Oblivious to her surroundings, Sango did not notice the presence of three talking under their hushed breaths only a few feet away from outside her room. 

  "She'll be okay, right?" Miroku asked as the two girls looked at each other.

  Misua shrugged. "I don't know...Sango is a strong girl, but this may be hard on her."

  "Should I go back in and talk to her?"

  Misua sighed and Koharu rolled her eyes. "Miroku, she'll be fine....eventually. Sango just needs time and space to sort things out, without you breathing down her neck." 

  Miroku was about to make a 'comment' about 'breathing down her neck' but decided it was best not to and looked down at his feet. "If you say so......"

  He felt doubt bubble up from the pit of his stomach. Rubbing a finger to his temple Miroku padded away, deciding that perhaps sleeping would aid to ease his mind.

  Koharu and Misua glanced at each other again and murmured at the same time, "Men."

    "So what of our plan?"

    "I don't think it's a good idea right now. We just need to leave Sango alone for awhile before we put our evil plans into actio—"

    "MISUA!"

  Misua and Koharu almost shot out from their skin as master's voice bellowed, rumbling the entire house. 

  "For once can he not yell?" Misua muttered to herself as she quickly ran towards the direction of her father's voice, Koharu on her heels. 

  She found him on his knees, panting at the front of the house, one arm propped on the porch to prevent him from collapsing. 

  "Father...I mean Master! What's happened to you?!" Misua clambered over immediately to haul him up with Koharu lending a hand. 

  Master caught his breath, lying heavily on the smooth porch and letting the cool wood calm him down. His hair was tousled and windswept, his clothes layered in dust and tears decorating it. Master smiled weakly at his daughter.

  "It seems the Guardians were rather angry about what happened and took it out on me..." 

  "Shush! You're hurt and I need to get you cleaned up!" chided Misua.

  Master shook his head and even that tiny movement required much of his remaining energy. "No Misua...there's something really important you must do right now. You see, the Guardians have discovered something in the Dark Forest and they're afraid it might stumble onto Kikanfunougenkaiten..." 

  The soul of a snake demoness slithered on air not to far off, hissing between curses.

  "And what of the spirits that continue to wander around here?" Misua asked. 

  Master watched the last of the lithe body of the snake ripple away. "We can't do anything about the gates...and if the guide is not willing to do anything...seeing as I haven't spotted her...we can do nothing as of now." 

  Misua set her jaw in determination. "Then we'll do what we can. Come on Koharu, we're going to be visiting the Dark Forest."

  Miroku stepped out of his room to see Koharu and Misua dashing off. They were too far off already, and he was in no mood to chase after them. He wandered around, and was not surprised when he found himself standing in front of Sango door. 

  Miroku pressed his ear to the thin paper of the shoji, but heard nothing. Holding his breath he slid open the door a crack to let himself have a glimpse of her. 

  Sango was leaning against the far wall of her room. Her eyes were unfocused with shadows under them. She was motionless except for her steady breaths. 

  Miroku did not like to see her in such a way and turned away, forgetting to shut her door all the way. 

  He did not hear Sango whisper as a beam of milky moonshine fell and pooled at her feet. "Houshi.....?" 

  Misua rushed through the Dark Forest with a firm hold on Koharu's wrist to make sure she did not get lost. Just like the last time Misua had been here, the forest was dancing with shadows. Though there was a moon looming high above this time, only faint glimmers were able to penetrate through the thick clusters of branches. 

  Koharu glanced around. She did not like it here...Ice rippled down her spine and she gulped. The light from Misua's lantern did not help much to chase the darkness away. 

    "We're here." Whispered Misua. Koharu looked u to see a clearing where fireflies droned in circles. She felt an urge to go there.

    "Don't," Misua warned as she saw Koharu's eyes get glassy. "This is Kikanfunougenkaiten, point of no return." 

    The words 'no return' brought Koharu down to her feet and another shiver traveled through her. "O—okay..." 

    "Now we just have to look for whoever it is that got lost..." 

  Misua spoke to soon, for they did not even have to begin their search as from the other side of the field a small figure began to appear and walk slowly towards the field of glowing insects, one hand outstretched to reach for one of the glowing lures as it remained continuously away from his reach. 

  "Oh no! Stop!" Misua cried futilely. She cast about thinking of what to do. She could not cross the field to stop the boy for then she would not be able to get out...and she doubted she could get to him in time.

  Her eyes fell upon a sizable rock. Shr grinned and picked it up. Heaving it up, Misua aimed quickly and threw the stone. 

  A surprised "Oof!" escaped from the boy as the rock collided with his stomach and he collapsed. 

  "We have to hurry and get to him before he regains his senses!" Misua said and once again dragged Koharu along with her.

  Sango had slipped back into the world of dreams all over again... 

  She found herself watching things again through her eyes, flashes of the past......

**_  "Um...sis?" asked her little brother Kohaku as he practiced with his weapon._**

****

**_  "Yeah?" she found herself replying._**

****

**_  "Do demons really spit fire and venom?" he asked. Sango did not miss the waver in his voice._**

****

**_  "Sometimes...are you scared Kohaku?" _**

****

**_  "N—no—not really!" he stuttered, trying to stifle a gulp. _**

****

**_  Sango came up to him and patted him on the back. "Don't be! Like Father says, the most fearsome demons are the ones that take a human form. Those are the ones...we should be most afraid about." _**

****

****

****

**_  Sango turned around just in time to see a spider demon lunging towards Kohaku. His knees were shivering and the chain from his weapon clanked from his nervousness._**

****

**_  "Kohaku! Don't just stand there!" she cried. _**

****

**_  In the nick of time, Kohaku unleashed his scythe and the blade cut through the spider in a flash. _**

****

**_  Sango ran over to him, her Hiraikotsu dragging a trail behind her. "Hey, you all right?" _**

****

**_  Kohaku's fingers shook as he clawed away at his mask, letting it fall to the ground. "I—I killed it..." Terrified at the first death by his hand, the eleven year old boy ran into the roaring silence of the night._**

****

**_  "Kohaku!" Sango's voice rang after him. _**

****

****

****

**_    "Madame Exterminator, I, Akina, leader of the fire demon's clan, shall bring you to your death."_**

****

**_    "DIE!" _**

****

**_  From her hands burst a constant stream of crackling fire, like a flamethrower. _**

****

**_  "Kirara!" she screamed. _**

****

**_    "EYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _**

****

**_  Sango felt her head pounding from the onslaught of Akina's flame attack. The pounding grew louder in her head and it continued to grow louder, like footsteps drawing close...... _**

****

    "SANGO!" 

  Sango's eyes snapped open to see that Misua had slammed her door open and the noise was from her and Koharu's pattering feet...along with another person. 

  The third person entered and Sango forgot to breathe. He stood before her, eyes wide and the same boy she remembered except skinnier and scratched up here and there. 

  "Kohaku!" 

Reviews/Notes:

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Sorry for late update...AGAIN. Yatta! The virus is finally gone and I'm able to log in! I had some trouble involving cookies..._

_I didn't miss all of RK, all being the key word. I missed how Hiko beat that what's-his-name...__Fuji__? And...What the heck is up with Soujiro's voice? So can someone tell me about the fight with Hiko and that big dude? Apologies AGAIN for lateness. _

_What is with me and naming chapter titles as food??? Anyways..._

**Aamalie**: Write as you read? That seems hard! But don't worry, you're not the only weird one around here! I saw your site and it's soooo pretty! I like the Miroku/Sango picture on the main page where his head's on her lap! Kawaii! 

**Moon Prynces**: I would understand why you're mad. I've been really frustrated lately because of this virus that won't let me stay on the computer for very long before it shuts me out... If you really want to know, I live in California...Sango hasn't entirely forgiven Miroku yet...she was just in shock at the moment. 

**Waterflash**: You thought it was kawaii? O_O 

**rain**: Hi again! Yes, I did continue and I think things are going pretty well with this fic! :D 

**Akikaze**** no Uta: DARNIT YOU READ MY MIND! Yes...I was thinking about that...as you can tell by the chapter! ^_^**

**Kitai**** **Matsuru**: I thought the explanation was okay...Lol, I don't know if there will be more suffering or not.**

**Soli****-Chan: I love your one-shot! ^_^ M/S rocks! Keiko! Who do you like?! Sesshomaru? Kouga?? Inuyasha???(-I doubt it) NOT NARAKU?! **

Ranko: EEEEW! 

Misua: I know! Peach Man! Hehehe! 

B-chan: O_O No way... 

Misua: *snickers* No, Keiko likes Manten. Bwuhehehe! 

Keiko: BLEAH! I do not like that overgrown lizard! I didn't know you could be like that, Misua! B-chan: Yah Misua...Keep that up and I'll tell everyone you like S—

Misua: SHUT UP! 

B-chan: Hoho! Any guesses who he is? 

Sushi: DEATH TO ALL! 

P.S. Ehehe...Updates might slow down a little because I've started an RK fic.

Misua: And it's an AU AGAIN.

B-chan: What? I don't know why I like writing AU, these ideas just come to my head!   


	17. Unexpected Surprise!

**Chapter Fifteen**: **_Unexpected Surprise! Prelude to the Capture_ **

As Sango scrambled over to Kohaku, enveloping him in a warm sob despite her racking sobs, Misua yanked Koharu out of the room, almost colliding with Miroku on the way out who had ambled over because of all the commotion.

"Hey, ladies..." was all he got to say before he was interrupted.

"If Sango asks where we are, say we...went on a walk!" Misua hollered back, poor Koharu's protests at being pulled in the dust going unnoticed. 

"Misua! You're going to rip my clothes off!" 

Misua stopped and glanced back one last time to see Miroku slip into Sango's room. "Sorry..." she mumbled offhandedly. It was fairly obvious though, that the healer girl did not mean it and Koharu sighed. 

"Okay Misua, what's the big idea?" 

"Remember? Our little plan?"

"Oh! Is it time?" 

"I'd say definitely! Sango's looks much better now that she's seen Kohaku and maybe she'll be able to slowly forgive Miroku."

"So...have you got everything prepared?"

Misua nodded and withdrew a rumpled paper from within her kimono and handed it to the dark haired girl. Misua took the parchment, eyes widening as they darted back and forth on the detailed plans.

"Misua......" Koharu began.

"Hmm?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" 

"What?" Misua said with an innocent blink, "You think it's not going to work?"

"It's not about it working! It's about..." Koharu's gaze flickered back to the paper. "Oh goodness...what torture we're going to go through after this..."

"It'll probably be worth it!" Misua chimed as if it was as simple as a little stroll.

"Misua...you're not nuts!"

A smile began to grow on her face. "I'm not?"

"No! .....You're totally insane!" 

"Mou! Koharu!" 

Koharu giggled crazily as the fuming Misua who let out an exasperated whistle from her throat.

"Come on, let's just get this over with! The sooner the better you know!"

"Fine, what do we have to do first?"

Misua smiled and began counting on her fingers until Koharu was sure her brain was throbbing.

"Well! We have to finish fixing the gate...and then find him....then Sango has to...but we need...and then......." 

The beaded tear fell, and neither knew who it came from as it dampened both Kohaku and Sango's cheek. 

Sango looked up to see Miroku standing motionless by the doorway as if his feet were rooted to the spot. 

"Sango, I--"

She shook her head, staring at him beneath hooded lashes. "Houshi...it's all right...." 

In truth, Sango was still hurting inside from what he had dine to Kohaku. If not for him Kohaku could still be walking on the earth below, where mortals trod, trying to understand and decipher their meaning of life, and what their thin threaded part shall play in the never ending quilt of Fate.

But then again...he would be all alone, wandering as a lone taijiya lacking home and family. Here...he would at least have sister. So in a way, Sango was grateful, yet at the same time still angry at Miroku. 

"Kohaku, I want you to meet someone."

Miroku's eyes widened. _Sango, is willing to introduce her brother to me, despite that I was his murderer?  _

Kohaku turned around and stared up at the violet and black clad monk. "I'm Kohaku, Sango's brother." He introduced properly. 

Miroku forced a smile onto his face that did not meet his saddened eyes. "I am Miroku, once a traveling monk." 

"Onee-chan, did you meet Miroku-sama here?" Kohaku asked, turning back to Sango. Sango smiled and nodded. 

Miroku's all too recognizable smile flashed on. "Yes...as a matter a fact, Sango has willingly offered to bear me many children."

WHAP

"Houshi-sama, you sick hentai, don't talk in front of Kohaku like that!"

"Sango!" 

All three looked up to see Misua standing there with a huge smile and eyes twinkling with a light brighter than usual. 

"The gates have been fixed!" she exclaimed excitedly, "So...are you willing to get guiding?"

Sango began to smile. "yeah, I guess. I've haven't done anything for awhile, and I'm getting bored without anything to do, so okay." 

Misua went to the closet, pulling out the same dark kimono and handed it to Sango.

"Houshi-sama!" The monk blinked, putting on a fake smile.

"OUT!"

He scurried out, afraid of the flames in 'his dear Sango's' eyes. 

"How'd you fix the gate so fast?" Sango asked curiously.

"Ahahahaha! That's a secret!" Misua chortled.  

Sango gave a worried glimpse to her friend before leaving, grabbing the lantern she had to carry of amethyst light. 

Deciding not to go on the winding path, Sango cut through the grass, pushing aside stray threads of hair as she went.

Koharu was waiting by the gate, blinking through the golden bars at the bodiless beings. 

"Hey Koharu," Sango greeted, getting a small wave in response. She stepped aside and let the spirit world guide use her keys to open the gates. There were mostly demons this time.

_Maybe it was Inuyasha_, Sango mused to herself walking on ahead. 

"GAH! IT'S YOU!" bellowed a deep angry voice.

Sango wheeled around to see a very large man, missing one eye and clothes and body stained in blood. 

What's he doing here?! .....Oh wait, he died, so he has to go on to the afterlife, duh! Well...it's pretty obvious where he'll end up...

"Sango!!!" Koharu shrieked, reaching out.

"Koharu! Stay back," Sango warned, "And tell Misua I have a little problem...and Miroku will understand who the Peach Man is!"  

Reviews/Notes:

Sorry for the delay, but I only got around to posting the next chapter of Burdening Visions because I didn't have much time to write, just scratching down things in this crummy notebook in those little chances. 

Wai! ^____________^ And Inuyasha is back! 

**Waterflash**: O my gosh, I had the weirdest idea over the weekend! A YYH fic...and the pairing was Yukina/Kurama! ^O^ Is that strange? But I wouldn't do it right now anyway; I don't want to handle 3 fics at the same time. Really? Heck, I don't think I have a fave chapter, though I really like the first one in BV. O! And in the e-mail you sent me, I don't know what commercial you're talking about...but Hehehehe! Inuyasha shows at my house at 9 pm!

**Vampire-Elf**: Hey! I didn't ever think this was angsty! My middle name is Rachel! ^o^ Are you really a vampire elf? Lol, I do agree, I like M/S too, but I'm a bigger fan of another coupling: from RK...

**Akikaze**** no Uta: *continues to bounce around* Ehehe...the comment about breathing down his neck would probably earn him a good WHACK. The last part of your review...was it I am the mind reader of doom? That's cool!**

**Soli****-chan: Gyah! I was supposed to tell in a review in your story who Misua likes. And if you want to know, yes, it is Sushi! **

Misua: NO! My reputation is ruined!

Ranko: What reputation? (Receives Misua's glares)

Who knows if Sushi could return the love as we watch him plot evilness and sharpen his knives. Do you know who Ranko likes, cuz I don't.

**Kitai**** **Matsuru**: Thanks...and NO! He used the Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki, didn't he?! Yup, I remember the mouthful techniques of the Hiten Mitsurugi style! ^o^ Dang...it was probably all a blur since the move's so fast, huh? Ehyehm...sorry for not writing sooner but I was busy with my new fic I'll be writing at the same time as this. Doesn't Hiko's cloak look heavy? O__o**

**Moon Prynces**: Well, I didn't really plan this fic to have much humor...but you just expect it when it's about M/S huh? Thanks for telling me about the mix up! I saw your review early and fixed it! ^_~ Well, yah, I realized I brought Kohaku back, just like in TFE. I saw you wrote CCS fics and I might read them. I used to be a huge CCS fan before I got into IY and RK. Oh, hey Ranko, Misua, Moon Prynces says hi!

Ranko: Hi! Dangit, and I thought I could slip in for a lil' bit of fame in this...

Misua: You had enough spotlight in TFE!

Ranko: Yah, but just you wait...when this fic is done, B-chan will dump you away!

B-chan: I will not! Don't worry; you'll still see all my dear friends in reviews and stuff! ^^  

**rain61**: You the same rain from before? Thanks, even short comments like those make me happy! See!: ^____^ But I still like long reviews! 

**Aamalie**: Maybe I can help you get some pics? Currently, I only have mostly YYH and RK ones, but I have a few M/S ones...Was it hard to make that site? I've tried...but I ended up getting confused! I want to make one...but it looks hard! X( 

**Ahara**** **Musici**: Split personalities? I've lots of friends like that! Hey thanks for reviewing these both! Sorry if it's short, but I can never seem to make chapters longer than I usually do, unless you count chapter 6 which was longer than most. And I'll be working on BV too; I like it a lot better than this.  **


	18. Revival

**@__@** So much schoolwork! AND HERE IT IS FINALLY!

AAAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE FREAKIN' BIT HIM!!! (if you know what I'm talking about, well good for you ^^)

"You baka!" speech

_I'm such a baka..._ thoughts

(Me a baka! ^^) author notes, usually pointless

Now, moving on to the long awaited chapter-- 

**RESTLESS SOULS**

**Chapter Sixteen**: **_Revival of the Not-so-Dead-Not-so-Alive_**

**---**

      "GAH! IT'S YOU!" bellowed a deep angry voice.

    Sango wheeled around to see a very large man, missing one eye and clothes and body stained in blood. 

_    What's he doing here?!_ _.....Oh wait, he died, so he has to go on to the afterlife, duh! Well...it's pretty obvious where he'll end up..._

      "Sango!!!" Koharu shrieked, reaching out.

    "Koharu! Stay back," Sango warned, "And tell Misua I have a little problem...and Miroku will understand who the Peach Man is!"  

**---**

      The Peach Man's face was contorted in fury, his solitary working eye alit with roaring fire.

      "You will pay!" he roared.

      Koharu, who was already scampering down the path glimpsed back at her friend.

    "Hurry and get Misua!" Sango screamed and Koharu nodded nervously, then turned her attention back front to run as fast as she could to the House of Judgment. 

    Sango managed to barely dodge a skirting jab from the Peach Man's fist as it hurtled by. She grunted with effort and growled very unladylike, not that that mattered right now, as she cast about for some sort of weapon.

      She cursed mentally to herself. She did not have the katana Misua had given her!

    The Peach Man went to lunge at Sango, wanting to throw his deathly full force weight in rage. She was able to escape his bulk and watched helplessly as a weasel demon and a male human with a broken spear were hit by the gargantuan monster's missed weight.

    Sango groaned mentally to herself. Is she kept sticking around here other spirits were sure to get injured, demon or human.

    Not sure of how she would survive this, Sango began running towards the forest, cutting across worn pathway and lush green grass.

      "Hey! Come back here little wench!"

    It was as if the ground was rumbling with an earthquake as the Peach Man thundered after Sango.

    "Come and get me you greedy bastard!" Sango spat back, her determined eyes glimpsing back at him, tresses of her dark hair coming loose.

    She fumbled agitated with her kimono, loosening the hold of her obi to provide smoother movement for her legs. The silky cloth slipped down and snagged at her heel and the hem began to tear. Sango huffed angrily and gathered up the ends of her garb with white-knuckled fists.

    She peered back again. The Peach Man had caught up a little from her dallying. She turned her attention back up front. _At least the forest was nearing...._

      THWACK!

    The shoji door almost cracked from the force of Koharu slamming it open. Misua jolted up from her perch where she was shuffling through neatly written parchments.

      "Koharu!" Misua scolded, recovering from her shock, "You could have shattered the doo--"

      "Forget about the darn door! Sango is being attacked by this Peach Man!"

      "What?!" exclaimed Misua. _Shoot, she wasn't expecting it to turn out like this._

      "Come on, we have to help her!" 

      Misua nodded. "Right, let's go!"

      "Miroku!" Koharu called as both girls ran down the hallway. "Hey, Miroku!"

    Finally, Miroku's head popped out from a room, a cup of tea balanced in one hand. "What's wrong, Ladies?" he inquired, instantly noting the anxiousness in their eyes.

    "Oh stop with the flattery for once—Sango is in danger, we must hurry!" Koharu exclaimed and her eyes shifted in anxiety.

    "What!" Miroku had always appeared to have a calm façade, but now his worry was evident in his voice and in the way his brows dipped into a deep furrow. "Where is she, and what is going on?"

    Koharu pressed her hands together in the valley of her chest. "I don't know...or really understand, but she said you would understand if I told you it was the 'Peach Man.'

      For a split second, Miroku forgot how to breathe. 

      "......Wh...Where is she?"

      "She was at the Gates to this world, when that huge man first attacked her that is."

      "We encountered the Peach Man when we went back to the human world. He is very dangerous and ruthless. She can't fight him alone!" 

       All three swept themselves up immediately.

    Kohaku, who had just noticed the commotion peered out of the room he was staying in, only to see that the other three were already far off. He frowned..._Wait...where was Sango?_

    Sango gasped as Peach Man's arm rammed full force into her stomach. Wind whistled her and she was thrown back by the blow to crumple down into a disheveled heap, clutching at her abdomen as she curled up from the pain instinctively, at the same time trying to get up. (Wow that was a long sentence. O_o)

    A tree luckily happened to stand behind her and Sango used the stiff soldier of the forest to stand, gritting her teeth to bite back the pain jolting in her stomach. Her vision wobbled and she barely noticed the Peach Man going in for another strike. 

    Sango flipped upwards in the nick of time, landing on a low branch. Unfortunately, Peach Man's hand had crashed into the tree's trunk and it shook unsteadily, before toppling backwards. 

    Sango's arms flailed wildly, but to no avail and she tumbled down to the forest floor. She yelped as she felt her ankle twist beneath her. 

    The Peach Man drew near, grinning at his prey. The fear was now filling in her eyes as she crawled backwards, dragging along her swelling foot. He enjoyed seeing her eyes writhing uncomfortably...

    These thoughts however, were not all of what went through Sango's mind. It was more of excruciating pain that shot up from her foot and a discontented feeling about herself for being helpless. But what was she to do with her now messed up foot?

_    No! Sango, you must not think like that! Misua, Koharu...and Miroku should be arriving anytime soon_—

    "Heheheh, you will pay with your life!" Peach Man laughed eerily. Belatedly, Sango felt his large hand wrap around her neck tightly. Her hands lifted to desperately scratch at his hands. He guffawed again at her futile attempts.

      "...Sango!.......Sango!" 

    Sango's eyes widened. "Ng! O—ver here---EYAAAH!" Peach Man's hold grew stronger and she twisted up in aching.

      "Sango! Put her down!"

    Miroku yelled at the Peach Man. He did not like seeing Sango like this, face contorted in suffering and powerless to do anything. It infuriated him...

    Peach Man threw Sango aside and she smashed into another tree behind him. Misua gasped and Koharu cried out in shock, hurrying to aid her.

    Another harsh laugh belted out from Peach Man and he thrashed his arm towards the girls who hurtled into it. They were thrown back and their frail bodies, unable to take the force of the clout fell disheveled and into unconsciousness. 

    His hold loosened and Sango snaked out of his grip, tumbling down to her knees. She groaned as another slice shot up her leg from her smarting ankle.

      "Are you all right, Sango?!" demanded Miroku, taking a hesitant step forward.

      "Stay back Houshi-sama! Don't get hurt because of me!"

      "But--" he protested.

      "Please!"

    "No way! You're injured and I can't just stand here while you get beaten to a pulp by him!" Miroku lunged forward paying no heed that he possessed no weapon. No Kazaana, no shakujou.

    Peach Man roared with diabolical laughter and deracinated another tree, the trunk whining in protest and the long grasping fingers of the roots snapping angrily. Sango gasped as the uprooted tree was thrown towards Miroku, crushing into his stomach.

      "NO! HOUSHI-SAMA!!!" she cried in horror.

    "Heheheheh, with that frail human body, he broke easily. Now to take care of you. Instead of killing you, I have a need for a little snack..."

    Her eyes widened in fear and she scrambled backwards, wishing her foot would just magically heal in seconds so she could flee...

    But a powerful knock to her head left her sprawled in darkness, unaware of the dangers to come.

    Peach Man's gaze fell to the other fallen prey. "Heh, looks like I get some extra portions and desert...."  

Reviews/Notes:

Small note here! Well, because of school I'll try to update my current stories at least once a week. I've posted the days I plan to upload new chapters in my profile. Just look under the name of the fic. ^^

Well, onto these wonderful people!

**Lil****-strange-person: OMG! Hello again! *hugs until eyes pop out 7 times than normal* Well, here's the next chapter though it took awhile! ^^**

**Aamalie**: ...Ok, you've lost me! Lol, torture is FUN! *Miroku and others groan*

**Kyosnekozukigirl**: @.@ You're name is LONG! But it's cool! WOW! And thanks for reviewing all those chapters! 

**rain**** angst: Are you the same rain from before?**

**Icewings**: Hm, never thought of him being a helper. I don't think so because Sango was the only one assigned the job and stuff....

**Akikaze**** no Uta: Oing~ that's funny! ^^ Thanks you!!! Who knows...I think Sushi is a bad influence on Misua...and she was worried about her 'reputation'...**

**Vampire-Elf**: Well, didn't get to update as fast as I wanted to...*glances at mountain of homework* *Big Grin* Me likes cliffies! ^^ Do you suck blood? O_O

**Waterflash**: yah! I saw it, but it looked like a lil' kid thing! And I finally saw that Inuyasha sexual harassment commercial you were talking about! I'll have to read Mother's Intuition later. Too much schoolwork!!!

**Soli****-Chan: Owie, Sango's Hiraikotsu goes through much abuse, huh? Maybe Ranko likes.............Kohaku? o_O? Ranko: Huuuuh?!**

**Kitai**** **Matsuru**: I like Soujiro! Glad he didn't die, though I didn't get to see that episode!**

Now...on to that large pile of homework! *sobs*

**Hope you drop in a review!!!! **


	19. There still is Hope, Part One

**RESTLESS SOULS**

**Chapter Seventeen**: **There still is ****Hope****, Part One**

      Blood....

    It was everywhere. The obnoxious fluid oozed from her forehead and over an eye that was shut from the excessively dripping crimson liquid. Her body ached from layers of sores and her limbs felt creaky like rusty hinges.

    Sango groaned as she took in her situation. Her limp body was held back in a tangled mass of thorn covered vines. The protruding thorns scraped against her skin as she squirmed fruitlessly.

    "Finally awake are you?" Her head snapped and up and she looked around for the source of the voice to see Miroku caught up in the coiled plants as well. His indigo eyes were half glazed in thought and looked anywhere but her.

    "Houshi...." she began, the concern evident in her voice, "h—how long have we been here—how long have you been awake?"

    The ropes of verdant wrapped around Miroku shuddered as he moved in what appeared to be a shrug.

      "I do not know...but it is nightfall. How are Koharu and Misua?"

    Sango cast her eyes about, trying to ignore the caked blood on her visage. Finally, she spotted the unfortunate fellow girls caught in another twist of vines across from them. Both had a large purple bruise on their forehead where the Peach Man has struck. Rivulets of blood discolored their clothes where the thorns had pierced. It wouldn't be anytime soon that Koharu or Misua would come to from their deep, black slumber.

    Growling in a growing fit of rage, Sango began to fidget and scratch at the tough plant. The spikes tore into her already skin and she hissed.

    "Heheh...it's useless to struggle. It'll only help the thorns to suck your blood." Peach Man mocked as he came in.

    Sango gnashed her teeth. "Yeah, thanks for the warning." The sarcasm dripping from her voice filled the air, making the intoxicating atmosphere thicken and the scene even tenser if possible.

    The giant man leered at her. "Keh....I think I'll make you the first to visit my stomach." He patted his rotund middle, making it bounce with a loud BYOING! 

      "Don't you dare touch her!" Miroku barked, eyes flashing madly in resentment.

    "Don't worry. You will join her soon enough...in my belly!" He guffawed here at his own sick and twisted joke.   

    Sango bowed her head, fists curling into tight balls. Her bangs fell over her eyes and dampened with the blood. "To Hell with you Peach Man......" she cursed. 

    Kohaku padded on kitten's feet without an utter through the House of Judgment, looking for any sign of his big sister and her friends.

    He felt great after reuniting with his only living—no, wait, remaining relative...who hadn't moved on...yet. Still—

_    Nee-chan, where are you?_ The skinny boy stopped in front of Master's room to hear him muttering. It wasn't polite to be nosy, but.....his curiosity got the better of him.

    The elder man was talking nonsense to himself, tossing parchments in every direction. In between his madly musings he would take a swig from the large bottle of saké at hand. Sooner or later he would go on a drunken rage...

    So Kohaku left quickly and quietly. _Something must be going on...I'm worried. Maybe Sango is in danger!_

      Sweating, Kohaku began scouring the place frantically in search of a weapon.

      Just as he was about to lose all hope...

      He came upon a katana in Sango's room. 

    Kikyo's gaze looked up, her pale face seeming to glow in the soft moonlight. Raven locks fluttered as a breeze whistled to happily chase at them. Another of her soul collectors flew to her, dropping in another of the glowing lights.

    Though she was a dead spirit in this world, she still needed the strength of other souls to continue her roaming. Her vessel of a body needed so much energy...and her miko powers constantly soaked so much of her strength. 

      A dark aura pulsed from afar and drawn to it, she went towards it.

    The constant WHUUUSHing sound was irritating Sango. She'd come to realize they were in that same cave where Miroku had first brought her when he kidnapped her. With the waterfall preventing anyone from noticing them, there was a slim chance they could survive.

    Miroku was maneuvering his arms constantly, trying to unstring them from the sea of green knots, only entangling himself further. He sighed in frustration and muttered to himself, "It's times like this I wish I still had my Wind Tunnel..."  

    Kohaku ran out of the house, clutching the weapon to his chest. He frowned as he realized...that he had no clue in what direction any of them might be in. 

    Then, beautiful iridescent lights high in the dark sky caught his attention. They reminded him of the dancing lights in the Kikanfunougenkaiten. All of the trailing comet-like glows were heading in one direction like a flock of geese. 

    Maybe it was a sign...but what if they were a lure like that of in Kikanfunougenkaiten? Sighing, Kohaku knew he had no other idea of what to do and ran off, the lights guiding him deep into the forest that encircled around the path and Judgment House. 

    His head whipped around, mind in a tumult of uncertainty and uneasiness. Kohaku looked up and went to follow the illuminating orbs he soon realized were being carried by long creatures with whip-like tails. 

"Sango...Sango!" Taijiya looked up to see a grinning Miroku.

"What are you so happy about Houshi-sama?" She queried, frowning at how he could look so overjoyed at their current predicament. How she wished she could rub at her face and at least smudge the away the blood plastered all over. 

"I've gotten one hand free," whispered Miroku, "I think I've almost got my other one untangled as well." He fell silent as the Peach Man lumbered back in.

"What are you two lovebirds always yapping about? Keep quiet!" Miroku would have smiled at his comment but didn't while Sango just craned her neck to get her cheeks as far away from view as she could get to hide the blush that had stained her visage.   

Gargantuan Peach Man waddled over to Koharu and Misua. "These two pretty morsels look good enough to eat right now." He summoned a vine covered staff that materialized into his blunt fists, and with a flower scented wave of it, the vines grasping Koharu and Misua dissipated.

"No! You keep away from them!" Sango snarled and began pushing at the cutting vines again. Miroku began twisting around as well, his freed hands providing more help. Peach Man ambled away and came back with a pot.

He picked up the two girls who had slumped down to the cool stone ground in disarray then proceeded to plop their sagging figures into the pot which he had placed over a heap of wood that no one had noticed until now had been carelessly been thrown in a disheveled pile. 

SWSSHH!

THWK!

Sango cringed as the shaft of an arrow embedded itself deep in the Peach Man's eyes. He bellowed in pain as blood gushed out of the blackened hole, leaving him blind as his other eye had already been damaged. Streams of curses flooded the room as Peach Man flailed around. 

Glowing in the gray abode, was Kikyo, her bow taut and another arrow notched ready for anything. Her dark eyes followed the ranting Peach Man and she let another of her wooden bird of prey soar. 

With a sickening thud it landed deep in his shoulder. Another scream ripped through the night.

Sango's eyes widened. From behind the powerful priestess Kohaku has appeared, face displaying all his anxious fear. Fingers that held onto her weapon twitched pale and sweaty. 

"Kohaku!" she cried, "what are you doing here?!" 

"Nee-chan! Are you all right?!" he cried in worry. 

"I—I'll be fine!" she lied, "Just don't get yourself hurt!" 

Kikyo continued to watch the Peach Man's stampeding rage, while Kohaku went to assist Misua and Koharu. After depositing them in a safe corner of the room where they couldn't be reached or hurt in any way he rushed over to Miroku and Sango.

"Kohaku, please give me the sword! Hurry!" Miroku pleaded. Kohaku nodded rapidly and handed it over. Miroku began hacking away at the tough bonds.

"Ugh...it's like sawing through rock!" 

"Let me try!" Kohaku insisted and took the katana. Despite that the hilt blistered his hands in heated friction he never relented as he let the blade bite into the robust trailing plant.

After seemingly an eternity he finally made it through. "Yes!" he exclaimed. Miroku was more than overjoyed to be released from the knots and took the sword from the boy again.

Sango watched as he deftly sliced away at the vines at her back that pushed her up against the rocky wall. She grit her teeth as a particularly large thorn prodded her side.

Sango looked up and her eyes widened. Their blinded captor was headed in their direction, fists flying madly. 

"Hurry! Onegai!" Sango screeched. Suddenly, she toppled to the floor as the vines severed from the wall.

The Peach Man's feet were less than a foot away from her and he was sure to trample her. 

"Nee-chan!!!!"

"SANGO!!!"

There was a flashing flutter of cloth and Sango's eyes widened in fear. "NO!!!!" she screamed.

The petite body went flying with Peach Man's impact and slammed into the jagged wall. A protruding stone tore into the flesh of her shoulder.

Sango's voice ripped from her throat as Peach Man stumbled and toppled onto her already broken ankle, pale from loss of blood. But her cry wasn't because of her throbbing leg...but because of...

"No!! M—Misua..." she sobbed.

Reviews/Notes:

_Heehee__... ^^; I wrote this in class actually._

**_And, I've got everything planned out from here...which means in a few more chapters Restless Souls will be coming to an end. I'm thinking between 4 or 5...maybe._**

_WHOOPS! I missed some of you on the last response to reviewers! Gomen!!!!_

**Aharah**** **Musici**: Oh, gomen nasai de gozaru!!! *sweatdrops* I only looked at the first page of the reviews for that chapter on that day! ^-^; Forgive Sessha, onegai? Lol, lol, okay enough of that! I'll soon be wearing a pink gi if I keep talking like that! [Kenshin: IT'S MAGENTA NOT PINK DE GOZARU!] @_@**

**Silver Magiccraft**: No need to apologize! ^-^ Oh, well, Peach Man's episode I believe is later in the anime, but he's in book nine of the manga, before Sango's debut in the series. CUUUTE! Thank you! *takes tree and hugs it.* Arigato! *gives little bonsai tree* 

**Moon Prynces**: Yep...I really liked what was it...? I think her name was Chette Teng. Sorry, it's been so long. I liked her fics a lot. Especially, I believe it was called Seven Worlds in One? 

**rain**** angst: Lucky me actually! I was able to watch it! ^^**

**Kyosnekozukigirl**: HAHA! I remember how to spell your name now without looking! *cheers* I'll try to update as soon as possible because this is ending soon and everything is planned out from here!

**Lil****-strange-person: *hugs* Do you really feel happy? Well, here it is though it took awhile because of loads of homework and projects. @.@ **

**Akikaze**** no Uta: Really? *blushes* Thank you! Oh yeah... I noticed the spelling and definitely the awkward sentence stuff. *sweatdrops* Heheheh...I like writing cliffhangers! ^-^ Doesn't everyone? Speaking of sweatdrops...do you know where that came from? Now...to take care of that editing...  **

**Vampire-Elf**: Hm...hehehe! Good point, ne? But...oh, I don't want to reveal, you'll see! Yeah, I get lots of math! [I'm in the advanced algebra class in 8th grade -__-] Lol, I love Taco Bell! Haven't been there in a while though! My Language Arts/Social Studies teacher gives soooo many projects and whenever we're done with them even more come! *groans* Hmm, and about the abuse! The characters sometimes get mad at me for all the pain I put them through! Lol! Wow, thanks, I never thought of this being angsty! Or that funny! 

**Aamalie**: Oro? Don't worry, I've gotten lost myself too before! Misua: *coughcough In her head because it's such unfamiliar territory! coughcough* BONK! SHUT UP!

**Tomboy**: Lol, lol, my mom took it and she was......YAHIKO! *adds really insane laughter here* My Dad got Kaoru...and Grandma got Yahiko too. *snickers* And of course I remember you! You were always having fun with the Caps Lock! ^___^  

**Kitai**** **Matsuru**: Why can't Shishio die already? I've been yelling at the TV lately...because of that and also because they weren't showing more new Inuyasha. They better be making more... -_- It'd be cool if Miroku could just use his Kazaana to suck up all the homework not to mention all these countless projects. I mean, honestly! My Language Arts teacher made us do this capitalization book and now a punctuation! I'm mean, come on! We're freakin's 8 graders!**

**Soli****-Chan: Yep. *big grin* Very, very odd. I loved that new chapter! ^^ Lol, I actually just got home when I read that chapter! ^^ I always check my mail and fanfics and stuff before getting to homework. O_o; Which I really shouldn't be doing. Got yelled at once by Mom for that. Say hi to Keiko for me, please! **

**Waterflash**: *Is listening to '_Tactics'* Really cool RK song. I downloaded it from this site. I'll tell you what site it was when I get the chance to e-mail you. Ew...tongue? O__O Whee...I was yelling at the TV too! ^^ Especially at the ends of episodes. They have, evil, yet really good cliffhangers leaving you really wanting more. And when he bit him, it was a good thing there was nothing I could throw at hand...I __really wanted to throttle that band-aid freak. You know what I really want to see? When Miroku proposes to Sango. *sighs* _

**Icewings**: OHO! Good point! Well, he's not like her assistant...though you've helped in giving me a good idea for the ending about what'll happen to Sango and Miroku...and...Never mind, you'll see. Maybe you might see the connection later on? 

_Sorry if I've missed anyone! _

_WHEW! FINALLY DONE! _

Please drop in a review! ^^


	20. There still is Hope, Part Two Mwuhahaha,...

Hi hi!

^^; Heh, you guys are probably like, FINALLY! Of course, a big THANK YOU to my beta-reader Icewings!!!!

**RESTLESS SOULS**

**Chapter Eighteen**: **There still is ****Hope****, Part Two **

**---**

      There was a flashing flutter of cloth and Sango's eyes widened in fear. "NO!!!!" she screamed.

    The petite body went flying with Peach Man's impact and slammed into the jagged wall. A protruding stone tore into the flesh of her shoulder.

    Sango's voice ripped from her throat as Peach Man stumbled and toppled onto her already broken ankle, pale from loss of blood. But her cry wasn't because of her throbbing leg...but because of...

      "No!! M—Misua..." she sobbed.

**---**

    With greatly exerted effort, Sango managed to wrench her leg out from beneath Peach Man's cumbersome weight and half-crawl, half-drag herself over to Misua's ragged figure.

      "M—Misua...why...?" she heard her hoarse voice rasp.

      Misua's eyes were clouding over as she stared up into Sango's own pained brown ones. 

      "Sango...you must live..."

    "B—but wh...why?! Why did you have to...to do this to yourself?" Sango's chest contorted in sadness and pain as anguish and some unreadable emotion flickered through the young woman's heart.

    A tear rolled off of Sango's cheek to plop down heavily onto Misua's bloodstained yukata. Misua smiled ruefully, "I'm sorry Sango...but I did this for you...all of you. Miroku, Koharu……Father." 

      Her smile widened to one more genuine. Sango meekly smiled back. That was the first... and last time she heard Misua call Master, Father. 

      "Please win...so my death would be of some use...San--" was all Misua said before her eyes closed, and her face became peaceful, as if she was only sleeping. 

      Sango shook the cooling body, knowing it was in vain. A hand descended onto her shoulder, and she looked up.

      "Houshi..." she croaked.

      Miroku squeezed her arm, the only comfort he could give for now. 

      "I'm sorry...But now, first we must take care of the Peach Man." 

      Writhing on the floor still, Peach Man was struggling to regain his footing. 

    Lips thinning into a determined line, Sango took the katana from Koharu and stomped over to the Peach Man, lifting the blade for a downward stab.

    She stared at the blade, then the Peach Man, then back at the shining sword that was stained with blood and vine sap. Sango buckled to her knees, the sword clattering loudly onto the stone floor by the massive body of epic proportions. 

      "I—I can't do it.....not when...I just can't kill someone who is just lying helpless on the floor! I—Isn't there another way to get rid of him...?" 

    Kikyo came forward, lowering her bow. An eerie silence settled as all watched her in apprehension. Sango shifted away from the mysterious priestess and was glad as she began to emit a blinding white glow.

    Squinting in the blinding glare, Sango and the others tentatively observed the miko pressing her hands to the Peach Man's body. The whole area seemed to sear with burning and deafening iridescence.

    The vast whiteness took over their senses, and before anyone could react, they all slipped away into an unconsciousness that was not dark, but pearly white as if inside of a white star.   

    A lone dragonfly flitted about, curiosity overcoming the best of it to buzz over to the limp bodies, some submerged in a now still body of water, the rest curled on top of the remains of stone rubble. It landed on one small person's head.

    It only ended up darting away as the person sat up, rubbing at bleary eyes. Agitated, the thin insect with its clear wings soared over to the next figure that was cold and inert. 

    Kohaku was the first to awaken upon feeling the petite creature's fidgeting legs sprawl across his face. Rolling one shoulder, he winced as he felt it crack, looking around the whole while.

    The white lady with raven hair had disappeared, though he still saw some of her soul bearers swimming in the sky that was already showing signs of morning on the horizon. The cave had crumbled, and the shield of the waterfall had dispersed with nothing to support it. 

Sango was lying on a boulder, one foot caught in a jumbled pile of cracked debris. Miroku, less than an arm away from her was lying on his side by her legs, his torn robes half sopped in the calm waters. Koharu was furthest away from them all, a shriveled vine still attached to her torso like a serpent. Misua, who'd long since left them, was in a fetal position, her hair in matted disarray.

      With all of the remaining strength he could muster, Kohaku crawled; more like dragged his worn body over to his beloved sister. 

      "S—Sango..."

      With much effort, the former demon assassin's eyes flickered open, and she smiled up at him.

      "Kohaku..." she croaked, pulling the smaller boy into her arms. 

      Burying his soiled face into her shoulder, Kohaku let tears fall. 

      Tears of sadness, joy, despair, love...

      In her arms, Kohaku felt complete.

      The siblings remained oblivious of the two fathomless blue-violet eyes that observed them, swirling in a tumult of emotions. He was happy for them...especially Sango.

      A small smile lifted up the corners of Miroku's mouth. Her happiness would always come before anything.

      Before his needs, before his very life. 

________________________________________________

    Orange and gold were already painting the horizon in pastel hues, illuminating the roaring darkness of the previous night. When half of the golden orb had extricated itself from the horizon, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and Koharu had returned to the House of Judgment.

      Master had been found slumped in his room against one wall in a doze, saké bottle shattered and papers strewn everywhere. 

      He was speechless at the news of his only daughter's death and locked himself away from them. It was as if he himself had died along with her. 

    Meanwhile, Sango and Koharu had changed Misua's body into a clean white yukata and placed in her futon. A day passed, and her immobile body remained frozen in time.

    Sango was kneeling by Misua, Koharu to her right and Kohaku to her left. Across from them sat Miroku. All looked up when the shoji door slid open, Master silhouetted in the youthful rays of dawn.

       Dark circles were apparent beneath his hooded eyes, and his usually neat hair was haphazardly draped over one shoulder. 

      "...Cremate Misua's body." Was all they heard. Astonishment registered on all their faces and his blunt words rang clearly in their minds. 

      Sango bolted up, struggling to suppress her tears. "How can you say such a thing?!" she screamed. His face remained stoic.

    Misua had meant a lot to her: her first friend in the spiritual world. The young healer had listened to her pains, comforted her, and guided her in the ways of the prelude to the afterlife. 

    "It's what she would have wanted," master replied, voice deep and not betraying any emotion, "Having a status such as hers is dangerous here. Misua is merely a messenger, and often times, the messenger receives more pain than the one who receives or sends the message. She knew quite well how risky her occupation was, but stood with it. She told me...that if she were ever to die, to burn her body and let the winds spread her ashes in the spirit world." 

      "I see...so she would rather be spread to the four winds than be lying in layers beneath the earth to rot." Miroku concluded.

      "Yes.  Misua always appears as a quiet and conserved young lady, but deep inside she was still a free child who frisked about in the fields of dreams." 

      So it was decided. On that night, the night of a new moon when stars alone were the only glimmers of light, Misua was placed in the garden.

    All said their last farewells; Sango sobbing the most for it was because of her that Misua had sacrificed herself. Koharu, not able to stand the emotional pain, cried on Miroku's shoulder. Kohaku, who had known her for the shortest time was saddened, but did not cry as much. Biting his lip, Master prevented any tears from falling as he set alight his daughters body. 

    As the crackling red, orange, and gold flames swirled around Misua, the scent of the garden rose along with it, of flowers and trees before dispersing with smoke. And before the fire could entirely engulf her, a smile was seen on her face. 

      Almost unnoticeably, a silvery orb meandered into the air and out of the smoke, pushing itself up into the sky like a newborn tadpole in a pond.

    "Goodbye...Misua..." Sango murmured and watched the little spirit disperse in the evening darkness. 

________________________________________________

    A week had past since that fateful night. There was no time for mourning, as things were hectic. With no one to take care of the things Misua once did, Sango, Koharu, Miroku, and Kohaku were helping Master sort things out. 

    Kohaku had accompanied Miroku in fixing the golden gate to the spirit world. With Koharu, Sango went to gather up the restless souls that were running amuck, though Koharu wasn't much help considering she was afraid of all but the human ones. 

    "Whew, finally done!" Kohaku let out a sigh, following Miroku. The monk smiled, satisfied with their work. The gate that consisted of golden streams of light still had a few cracks and looked concaved in some areas, but would still be robust.

      Already on this daybreak, spirits were appearing to be escorted on to the hereafter. Some watched in inquisitively, or paid no notice whatsoever. 

    A petite figure with a tattered traveling cloak wrapped around her thin body ensnared Miroku's interest. Despite her emaciated body, her face and large hazel eyes were exquisitely picturesque. A smirk brightening his face, Miroku called her attention by waving for her to walk over.

      Large brown-green eyes settled on him before she warily ambled over to him. His grin lengthening even more with triumph, he beckoned the skinny girl to him.

      Inquisitively she peered up at him, watching one of his hands pass through the bars of the gate and closer to her chest...

      Just...a little.....further.... 

      "Pervert."

    Startled, Miroku grimaced as his arm jolted against the solid...whatever the gate was made of. Backing away, the lass tossed him a look that made speculations about his peculiar behavior.

      Standing on the middle of the pathway was Sango, a hand resting on a jutting hip. Behind her, Koharu was smiling and snickering into his hand. 

      Feigning mock innocence, the lecherous monk shook his head as if shocked by her comment. 

_____________________________________________________

Reviews/Notes: 

AAAGH! Gomen for such a long wait! I had trouble writing this chapter and...I think it's horrible...Hopefully I'll have better luck with the next few chapters, though I think those will be easier to write.

**Kaylana**: Hi hi! Um, ehehehe...actually, they did die, but they just haven't moved on to the afterlife. So in other words, they're like spirits right now. Thankies!

**Kitai**** **Matsuru**: Yah! It was long, but it was a really cool battle, though I liked the one where he was fighting Saito better! *sobs* Cartoon Network is eeeeevil! And it was going to be just a few more episodes until Kenshin proposes to Kaoru! And they took off Inuyasha again and started over Yu Yu Hakusho...Grr, such evil evilness. **

**Waterflash****: Arigato, arigato! *bows* Well, here it is, though it wasn't ASAP! ^^; Hey, did you ever notice that 'gullible' isn't in the dictionary? **

**doncare: hey, I like your name! Lol, well it took me about 3 minutes to figure out what you said. ^_^ Most of my friends, including myself are weird, so we're used to talking to each other in nonsense and such... As for cliffhangers...I seem to be fond of them. This fic I think has the most cliffies...when I first started out, they weren't as bad. But this chapter didn't have a cliffhanger! But, well, I guess it doesn't really count because I couldn't think of anymore to write...As for the Peach Man he is this big bad guy in book 9 of the manga (before Sango's debut). I believe the anime episode came in way later...so, sorry! Maybe I should ask if he's related to the Muffin Man! Btw, I read your bio and it said you were having trouble with uploading your fanfics on the site. You want some help? I'd be willing to help. I was a bit confused myself at first. ^^ **

**Lil****-strange-person: *bangs head* Gah! I'm really supposed to be working on this "Big Comprehensive Essay" for Social Studies right now! *sweatdrops***

**Kyosnekozukigirl**: That's quite all right! I actually like typing long words! Like...Kikanfounogenkaiten! Lol. ^__^ 

**Aamalie**: Thanks, and I'll try to not make my update as late as this one next time. I'm kinda hyper about what I will be going to write about in the next chapter actually. ^____________^

**Soli****-Chan: HAHAHAHAHA! And to think, Ranko was calling Kazuo 'Kaka', so it was all just a cover up...huh...? Yah, 8th grade is nothing compared to 7th grade, huh? I'm supposed to be writing this other essay right now about The Boston Massacre or Tea Party in an eyewitness account right now, but *shrugs* Lol, it can wait!!!  **

**Aharah**** **Musici**: Vines...They came from his nose and that's why they're green!!! Mwuhahahhaha! No, I'm joking. The Peach Man (who was featured in book 9 by the way) was some kind of hermit dude who studied some kind of magic. An he can conjure up stuff, mostly plant stuff anyway, like this vine covered staff he uses to do his magical techniques like flowers that causes for some strange reason for people to shrink and these vines with huge thorns he uses to pickle his human dinners. So...he is weird and I think he's a mental case. ^____^ **

By the way, I made an original story! It's a manga called Natsu no Ai. I've been working on it lately and I really love it!  

Please review!

These final chapters coming up will be about a little problem Miroku and Sango must deal with....and they won't be as bad as this chapter!!!!! 

Happy late Halloween!!!!!

Bye bye for now.


	21. A Not so Typical Day

Thank you** Icewings!!!!! She is a savior!! ......My beta-reader! Lol. ^^******

**RESTLESS SOULS**

**Chapter Nineteen****: A Not so Typical Day **

"Time to wake up Sango-chan!!!!"

"Mph..."

Grumble.

Rustle, rustle.

Turn over.

"SANGO!"

Sssshhp, shoji door slides open.

Groan. 

Incoming pillow.

WHUMP.

"All right, all right I'm up!" 

Another typical morning, another typical day, more typical errands, mused Sango as she tossed aside the cushion Koharu had sent hurtling towards her. She let the sunlight that filtered in play across her upturned face. Then, heaving a large yawn and stretching her limbs, Sango stood up.  

Smiling to herself as Koharu's chortles disappeared down the halls; Sango folded up her futon and slid it over to the wall.

"Good morning Sango."

Lifting her lithe frame, Sango rose to her full height and tilted her head back to see Miroku leaning casually by the doorway. Somehow, he had arrived without her sensing his presence. 

Sango turned and walked out the door, greeting him with her own warm smile on the way out.

"Good morning Houshi-sama."

Returning with his own grin, a small one though, he watched her walk away. Once her graceful figure had left his vision, he sighed heavily, rubbing sweaty hands together. Charming her smile had definitely been, with a hidden meaning he could not understand; it was enough to make him melt. 

Deciding to follow after, Miroku found Sango in the dining with Master who was sipping a bowl of miso soup and tea, dark eyes scrutinizing more scrolls bunched in his rough hands and scattered around him, stained with that morning's food.

Observing him as he put down the bowl of miso, then lifted the cup of green tea to his lips, then picking up the soup again, Miroku smirked at the comical sight. Mirth sparked Sango's eyes regardless of her dawn drowsiness. 

Their eyes met and Sango patted the seat next to her, inviting Miroku to join her side. Eagerly, the monk took the proffered invitation, placing his hands on his lap: it was too early to put Sango in a bad mood by touching her inappropriately. After all, they were on good terms today. 

From his peripheral vision, Miroku watched contentedly as Sango ate, lifting the spoon, chopsticks, or cup to her lips. In spite of the strength and determination that gave her a tomboyish edge, some things like the way she ate, turn of her heel, to even the way she laughed or smiled were still distinctly feminine. All these things Miroku had never taken notice of before, and now that he had begun to let his eyes see, and not his hands, he found himself attracted to Sango in a different way, much deeper than simply touchy-feely. 

Catching his gaze, Sango felt a blush prickle across her cheeks and over her nose. A shudder slid down her spine and she got to her feet, unable to cope with his deep stare. 

"I'll be getting ready for my first shift of the day," announced Sango. Bowing herself out, she was only answered by an engrossed grunt from Master. 

Traipsing down the corridor, Sango reentered her room and pulled on the ebony silk kimono she had long become accustomed too. Tying the obi, she remembered how Misua had done that for her: deftly, like an artist with a paintbrush. Pressing her palms together, she mumbled a short prayer for Misua, wishing her spirit well. 

_____________________

"Miroku."

"Hai?" he responded, startled that Master had addressed him so abruptly. The way the man put aside his papers _neatly_, and the resolute set of his jaw, Miroku knew he was in for a serious talk. 

"There is something really important I must tell you. I don't know how you will take this, for it is both good news...and bad." 

Perking to his full attention, Miroku focused all of his attention on the elder man opposite him who had fixated him with a penetrating stare.  

Taking the ritual lantern that shed violet tinted light, Sango stepped out of the house, praising how wonderful the day was. A striking shade of blue was the sky, with not even a stray tuft of cloud to interrupt its serenity. The sun happily obliged to bathe her in comforting warmth.

Off to the side, she noticed Koharu watching Kohaku practice some fighting techniques she herself had taught him. She smiled proudly at that. 

Breathing in deeply, Sango merrily skipped out of the house.  

_____________________

"...."

Miroku was speechless. Exhaling a stunned breath, he goggled at Master.

"But...B—what am I to do...?" he stammered.

"You have two hours before the appointed time."

Gasping, Miroku hurtled out of the room, nearly causing a skirmish when he pummeled into Koharu, who wobbled unsteadily in surprise. However, his hands that latched tightly onto her arms preventing her from faltering any further.

"Koharu, where is Sango?"

"Sh...she left already."

Cursing mentally as not to shock the timid Koharu, Miroku whirled off, muttering anxiously to himself.  

_____________________

Watching as the last spirit amble across the bridge over Herufaia, Sango glanced at the bubbling lava pits below: fire that was so strong it was able to penetrate through into the world between human and spirit. 

Would she ever be able to cross over? Would she ever finally be at peace? Or would she be left here like the priestess, Kikyo?

Sango was grateful to the mysterious lady, their savior from a crumbling death. She would be indebt to her for a long time...perhaps forever...

Shaking her head, Sango wheeled around to return back home.

_____________________

SNAP

Miroku's head shot up as he saw Sango's dark clad form enter the house. His eyes alit and Sango smiled at him. 

Though his eyes were bright with...was it tears...? No, it couldn't be...But it was so strange, for Miroku's eyes were undecipherable. He was sad, yet at the same time happy.

"Sango," he murmured.

"Y—yes, what is it?" she tentatively questioned, hating the way he sounded so serious.

"We have to talk."

"Okay..." Sango replied dumbly, extending the 'kay' uncertainly.  

Motioning for her to follow with a wave of his hand, Miroku direct Sango to his room. Behind her, Sango shut the door quietly.

Emitting a sound between a sigh and a groan, Miroku rubbed at his temple. He did not meet Sango's questing gaze, afraid to what might happen...

Afraid of how she might react.

"Uh...how shall I put this....?"

Stepping towards him, Sango reached a hand out to him, concern darkening her features. 

The guilt was heavy in Miroku's eyes as he looked into Sango's worried brown ones. 

"Sango......I'm leaving." 

Two pairs of brown eyes widened in astonishment, one from the taijiya that clutched at her chest, the other that was listening in from behind the shoji. 

___

Notes/Reviews:

DON'T HURT ME, PLEASE! By the way, I'd say about 2-3 chapters until the end. ^^ Yes, and this one came out much earlier! It practically wrote itself out! 

**Kaylana**: *crickets chirping* ...

**Aamalie**: I guess it was because I was taking a long time to update that you forgot. Oh well, this chapter came out faster!

**Vampire-Elf**: Lol, well this one came out faster! OOH! Pocky! *chases after floating pocky* Thank you! Thanks, and you'll also have to give credit to my beta-reader Icewings too. Aw, I'm stuck watching Inuyasha on CN! It came back last night...with Episode One! *sobs*

**doncare: I think it's fun to respond to the reviewers! Well, I would have sent you how to, but I don't know your email. :C So...if you could give me your e-mail? Or, if you don't want to, tell me and Ill post the instructions as soon as possible on my profile page, okay! Have a nice day, too!**

**Waterflash**: *hands over tissue box* ^___^ 

**Aharah**** **Musici**: Uh...which one? Burdening Visions, right?...I'm thinking of starting another new RK after I finish this one. Whatever...Gack! Stop with the puppy eyes, here's the chapter!**

Next Chapter: Let's knock some sense into Sango's and Miroku's heads!!!!! Lol!

Please Review!  


	22. Living a Lie

**A/N**: Sorry _again for the long wait. My Dad was using the computer a lot lately for his drawings. (He's an architect) Also, of course school assignment, projects, and tests have been slowing me down. No response from my beta, so this is not beta-ed and I've looked through this, but there's probably some stuff still messed up._

**RESTLESS SOULS**

**Chapter Twenty**: **Living a Lie? **

    The ceiling wasn't particularly interesting, but Sango's fogged eyes stared up at it from where her still form lay immobile on her futon.

    '_Why...why did he have to leave?_' her thoughts echoed in her mind.

    An image of the monk rippled into her mind's eye; his smiling visage drew the young woman to him. Waterly returning the smile, Sango stretched her arm out to him. Miroku's sincere grin never faded as he turned around and strolled away, nonchalantly without a care for her.

    Shivering, Sango's elongated arm trembled with a fever of sorrow before plummeting by her side, only to rise again as she pressed them to her squeezed shut eyelids, trying to ebb the tears that rolled down her crimson stained cheeks.

    "Miroku..." she sobbed, curling up in a fetal position, drifting in a swirling world of forlorn fear. 

_____________________

    Unbeknownst to her, Koharu had been eavesdropping. Her eyebrows crinkled, one hand stifling her breaths so Sango would not notice; she wouldn't have anyway, lost in rolling turmoil. 

    Sighing, the younger rural girl clenched her pale hands together at her heart.

    What should she do?

_____________________

    The sun bore down like a white hot stoke of punishment on the somber Miroku. Sighing, he bowed his head submissively watching his feet tread across grass and soil.

    He entered the forestry and looked up. He felt better in the woods, hidden by the clustered foliage, cloaked by rustling shadows. But he could not hide from his problems forever. Time was ticking by and it bothered him to his ends like Chinese water torture.*   

What was he to do in a critical moment like this?

"Are you really such a fool, monk?" a bell like voice vibrated in the vastness.

_____________________

    With a feather like hold, Koharu placed her hands on the thin paper and wood entrance that barred Sango to the outer world. Taking in a deep breath, she slipped it open, tiptoeing inside.

    "Sango?" she queried. All she received in return was stony silence.

    "Sango!" she tried again with more force in her voice. 

    Groaning with protests, Sango reluctantly sat up from her rest, staring blankly at Koharu with bleary vision. 

    Closing the door behind her, Koharu observed her usually lively friend. Gray laced the bottom of her eyes, and her bland eyes were hollow tunnels of brown. The hair she usually had neatly tied down or proudly in a high pony was in bedraggled ropes that clung to her face and stuck out every which way. 

    She was a different person.

    "Come on Sango, you have to get up. No one would want to see you like this, especially Miroku."

    "Miroku..." echoed Sango, "He.....he is leaving....."

    Koharu gulped audibly, walking over to stand before Sango. "Yes, he is....at least...you will say goodbye, won't you?"

    "Why...why....?" Sango said aloud trancelike. 

    Jaw snapping into a tight frown, Koharu stomped over to Sango until they were nose to nose. "Come on Sango, stop acting so pitiful! There is still time--"

    "Why? He is leaving me behind anyway..." 

    SLAP

    From the awakening blow, Sango's head had turned to the side. Eyes wide, she touched the stinging red cheek where Koharu had clouted. A small spark had returned to her eyes.

    Balling her hands into a fist, Koharu would have usually apologized for that, but she was too frustrated to do so.

    "SNAP OUT OF IT SANGO!!!"

    Sango looked up at Koharu, rubbing at her cheek, barely realizing the dampness that was streaming down again.

    Gaze softening and voice lowering, Koharu let her hand fall to her side. "I understand...how you feel..."

"You.....do?"

Nodding, Koharu settled down next to Sango. "I was orphan...and I had been taken in by this rich family. I was put through a lot of work....."

*`` Flashback ``*

_    A younger Koharu toiled along, holding a large, heavy barrel in her small arms. Puffing for breath, she set it down momentarily, wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand._

_    She turned around to glimpse out at the sunny day, wishing she could be out there, running around carefree instead of dragging herself around doing another man's work, and for what? She slept with the cold biting at her bones and supped on meager rations of food shared amongst the other workers._

_    The face of the young master was leering at her from the doorway and she whipped around, hoping he hadn't noticed her panicked expression.   _

*````*

    A small smile lifted up the corner of her mouth. "I was about eleven years old then. I had had a lucky break one day, and was spending the moment by the river. But I was miserable from hunger." 

    Sango watched Koharu's face brighten before she started up again. "And then I met him."

    "Who—you mean Miroku?" 

    "Yes, he was so kind. He offered me food, and..." she stopped to giggle, "and hinted at asking me to bear him a child, but said I was too young...Then he left...and we promised to see each other again someday..."

    She looked down at her hands with embarrassment. 

    "Did you love him?"

    Koharu looked up, shocked. "How did you know?!"

    It was Sango's turn to look down with embarrassment. "I could tell, by the way you talk about him and the shine in your eyes...And also, because...I know how you feel too." 

    She smiled sadly.

    "So you love him too, don't you?" Koharu asked softly. 

    Sango merely blushed and smiled. 

_____________________

    Blinking, Miroku found himself staring up at Kikyo who was perched among the branches of a tree. Her white glow had diminished, and her soul collectors kept returning with more life forces for her. 

    Though she was weakened from the battle against the Peach Man still, Kikyo was regaining her strength bit by bit, and her eyes showed no less of her vigor. 

    "What do you know?" Miroku said in a low voice, but still loud enough for the priestess to hear. "Aren't mikos supposed to be...like not human at all? Locking up all their emotions, so they are never hurt--"

    "That is where you are wrong about me, monk."

    Staring at her, it was like a huge question mark had popped out of Miroku's head.

    "I once loved someone," Kikyo continued, "But...it was practically forbidden for us to be together." She stopped momentarily, giving a short, dry laugh. 

    "We cared deeply for one another, though we never said so much of a word to one another about it. It was like...our lives were a secret, a lie, something we could never for our life reveal to anyone. Then...Betrayal separated us, we lost one another..."

    Turning away, Kikyo stared up at the endless azure skies. "I have left the living world, but it seems my spirit is not yet ready to do so. _He_ still lives on...and it appears his heart is moving on to another as we speak..."

    "We wanted to live our lives together, but our hearts remained separated...

    And just as you are now......." Bowing her head around to once again look at Miroku, her words would echo in his mind. 

    "We were living a lie."

_____________________

    "Miroku is an important person in my life, and his happiness is very important to me. Sango, did you not realize he was the only person whom he bid farewell to? Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

    Sango's eyes widened in realization, "That never occurred to me until now..."

    "He...cares deeply for you, Sango," Koharu murmured, head tilting. Loose raven strands billowed over her face.

    "Koharu--"

    Her head snapped up. "And I'll never forgive you if you hurt him."

    Face lighting up, Sango rested a reassuring hand on Koharu's shoulder. "Don't worry. I will not let you or him down."

    "Good. Then...go to him..."

_____________________

    Waiting at the bridge stood Master. Miroku plodded over, heart sitting at the pit of his stomach. He was hoping....on a thin thread of hope, that Sango would have been there.

    And still...

    Living a lie.....

    That still reverberated in his head, from the moment the mysterious Kikyo departed. 

     "How much longer?" he asked, voice heavy and dull. 

    The solemn elder man glanced up at the sky. "About five more minutes," he sighed. 

    Scuffing at the dirt near the bridge, Miroku watched the Herufaia pits gurgle with endless hunger. 

    "So have you enjoyed your stay here?"

    Miroku looked up, not used to hearing Master talk much. He gave a wry smile. "Yes, some of it..." 

    ...

    "..hou....."

    "HOUSHI!!!!"

    Blinking, Miroku looked up to see Sango dashing over, clutching at the slippery silk of her kimono that looked to be trying to trip her. He inwardly winced at the over formal usage of his name.

    If not for the tense atmosphere, he would have told her she looked quite akward.

  
    "H...Houshi-sama...."

    Gasping for breath, Sango stumbled over to him. He readily placed his hands on her shoulders to steady the puffing young woman.

    Staring into the fathomless blueish violet orbs of his eyes, Sango leaned closer to him. 

    "There's...there is something important I want to tell you!" 

    His eyes widened and he watched her expectantly. "Whu-what is it you wish to tell me, Sango?"

    "Hou—no, I mean Miroku........I--"

_____________________

Um...

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!

Heh...I just couldn't resist another cliffhanger...

*cowers*

 Notes/Reviews:

*_Chinese Water Torture: A kind of torture. (As you can tell by the name) A person undergoing this would be lying down, having water constantly dripping on their head, and it would just really, really annoy you.  @_:@_

**NOTE TO EVERYONE PLEASE READ:** I'm not going to be updating in 5 months. Ok, ok! I'M KIDDING! I'M KIDDING! Next chapter is the final one. Ideas for are a very very very very very very VERY HUMONGOUS WELCOME! Even if you think it's dumb, I'll still consider it.

Sorry, no individual responses today. Next chapter for sure. I've got a History test to study for right now. @_@


	23. 

A/N: Sorry, no...This is not another chapter. Sorry!

This is the response to reviewers and other things regarding this fanfic.

Oh yeah...

**And I NEED IDEAS PLEASE!**

**d**** funny lil demon she is:  I've posted a how-to on posting fanfics in my profile. Oh, and I'd be happy to be your friend! ^o^ *cowers* School is evil!!! So many things to do, one after the other. I can't wait for Christmas break now. Sorry, but I just can never seem to help it with cliffhangers...and...*sweatdrops* I'm not really sure how I should end this fic... *hundreds more sweatdrops* Oh yeah! I like your name! Aw, hope your e-mail gets better. *thwaps evil e-mail in head* Ah yes, and you have a strange brother. My useless muse named Guilt wishes to tell him she once lived in a shopping cart. (and she kept on wondering why the roof kept leaking...)**

**Waterflash**: Lol, say hello to Fork-chan for me! XD XD (I seem to be doing Xd's a lot, huh?) Heh...currently listening to 'Change the World'. I feel really happy today. Good luck with the short story. I have to write one too actually. Happy? How about I set loose demon minions and have them all be gobbled up. ...Hey, kidding! Wouldn't do something like that! ^_^ I used to be in band, since 5th grade, but I quit in seventh. Right now I'm in Yearbook. I was supposed to interview the vice principal today but she wasn't there. I didn't really want to anyway, but Isabella (MOMMY WHO MOOCHES OFF OF ME!) kept telling me to. She adopted me. XD XD

**Silver Magiccraft**: *cowers* Oro...I'll try to get it out as soon as I get the chance. Problem is...I NEED IDEAS! Thank you for the nice comments, though I'm not really proud of this fic as the others. But my friends, especially Haley tell me that I seem to...put down myself or something like that... O.O

**Aharah********Musici: Hi hi. I'll try to update. And you know Burdening Visions? I kinda have an idea of what's gonna happen next. (Kamatari comes into the picture! XD) But...I just haven't had enough time to sort through my thoughts and jot it down. Oh, and thanks for reviewing my other stuff!   **

**Kitai********Matsuru: *cheers with Kitai Matsuru-san* At least they're still showing Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Inuyasha, but...I'm getting SICK or reruns!!! Waah...and just a few more episodes would be Kenshin's proposal or whatever it's called. XD Work, fun... XD XD. Misua says hi, Ranko would too but she's too busy yelling and throwing popcorn at cars at the moment. **

**Soli****-Chan: *cowers more* My evil side keeps resurfacing, there's nothing I can do about it!!! Ok, no...not really...I ended last chapter there because...I need to sort things out and I NEED IDEAS!!! We all say hi to you and Keiko! ^^ And I love your sequel!!! Your M/S fics are written so much better than mine. I admit that I've gotten tired of writing Miroku/Sango.**

**Aamalie**: Ah, gomen! _;;; Was it really that obvious? I wasn't so sure... AH! Puppy dog eyes... *walks away and draws circles on ground in dark corner*

**Vampire-Elf**: Hey, don't beat yourself up! *Still eating pocky* Thank you for the nice comments. Makes me feel... (Misua: Floaty? B-chan: Hm, maybe, I dunno) OOH! Dvd's? What episodes? My friend let me burn her Inuyasha CD. ^^ It's got like 'My Will' and 'Dearest' and other ending themes. I like 'Every Heart'. 

Sorry if I missed any of you!!!! 

And if you haven't hear already...

**SENDING ME IDEAS WOULD BE MOST APPRECIATED!**


	24. Epilogue

Hello, and welcome to the last chapter of Restless Souls.

**The Final Disclaimer**: 

Miroku: Inuyasha and all other characters respectfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi...except my dear Sango of course.

Sango: Huh? How come I am excluded?

Miroku: *blinks* don't you belong to me?

Sango: *THWAPS Miroku with Hiraikotsu* you don't own me like an object you crazy monk!

B-chan: *nods* I entirely agree with you Sango-chan. Its one thing to treat a woman like an object...but you know, it would be really freaky if a man treated an object like a woman. 

Sango: .... 

B-chan: ^.^;; Ok, let's not even go there...As said, Inuyasha and all Inuyasha related characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. 

"meguru meguru toki no naka de..." –speech

'Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru...' –thoughts

_Tsuyoku__ tsuyoku naritai __kara__... –song lyrics_

(kyou mo takaisora miageteiru...) –author notes

**RESTLESS SOULS**

    [-Epilogue-]

      "H...Houshi-sama...."

      Gasping for breath, Sango stumbled over to him. He readily placed his hands on her shoulders to steady the puffing young woman.

      Staring into the fathomless blueish violet orbs of his eyes, Sango leaned closer to him. 

      "There's...there is something important I want to tell you!" 

      His eyes widened and he watched her expectantly. "Whu-what is it you wish to tell me, Sango?"

      "Hou—no, I mean Miroku........I--"

      Silence permeated between them. 

      'Damn it!' Sango cursed in her mind. Why could she just not say it?! It was as if her stomach had lodged in her throat, gobbling up her own words she felt she could finally say aloud. 

      Miroku stared into the deep pools of Sango's eyes, seeing the hesitance, and battling emotions within her.

_...In endlessly repeating time _

      He felt like he needed to cough for some reason and allowed himself to do so. 

      Yet it was no ordinary cough. Eyes widening, Miroku pressed his hands to his lips.

      His breath became ensnared as he drew his hand away. A wisp of silver came along with it, trailed by more of the translucent substance which was beginning to stream out of him.

      Why did he feel so...strange?! Miroku's hands flew to his chest, clutching tightly. It was so strange, for it hurt more than pain itself, yet not like being stabbed to death. 

     "Wh—what is happening to me?!" Miroku cried, feeling as if he was losing something so important, even more important than his very heart.

      Hazily, he heard Master answer from behind him. "You better hurry Miroku. Your soul is beginning to disappear. If you do not cross the bridge soon, you will dissolve into nothingness." 

     Face paling, Miroku's eyes dilated until it seemed his pupils had disappeared. 

Coughs and hacked at him like daggers, his very own spirit choking him like shapeless hands from within him. Crouching down, Miroku looked up at Sango who was staring at him, wide eyed and apprehensive as to what was going on.

      "Sango...." Miroku croaked.

_We were searching for love_

      Squatting so that their faces were level, Sango pressed her hands to his cheeks. Tears flowed freely down her saddened face. "Yes...what is it?"

      Though his eyes blurred. Though he felt weak. Though he felt he was burning from the inside, Miroku spoke. "I—I want you to know....th—that you are very imp—portant to me. And...."

_Because we wanted to become stronger_

      Sango swallowed, waiting for what Miroku would say next. He had a shuddering spasm, and he swayed dizzily, his life essence pouring more steadily from his mouth between their faces.

      "Sa...Sango...I...I--"

      Gulping again, Sango felt her courage rising like fueled flame. "I love you too," she answered to his silent words. 

_We look up to the faraway sky....._

      Miroku slouched forward in her arms, his shimmering spirit still floating upward. Instinctively, Sango did the only thing she felt she could do. No other bright ideas had come to mind. And now...she did not care.

_Someday our souls will unite,_

      In one swift movement, Sango had captured Miroku's lips with hers. His soul poured into her mouth, warm and like fluid air. A buzzing seemed to consume her senses and all she became aware of was her eyes shutting and Miroku responding to the intimate gesture.

_We will give peaceful approval..._

      Warmth pooled and grew from her chest, spreading throughout her. Her lips parted as something warm seemed to rise from within her. With blushing coy, Sango pulled Miroku closer to her, enveloped in his warmth. 

      Eyes downcast demurely, Sango reluctantly pulled away as the warmth settled. She found herself leaning heavily against Miroku, and she rested her cheek to his shoulder. Her hand slipped down, entangling with Miroku's lazily. 

      Both of them felt tired, but not in a worn sort of way, but a comfortable languor. 

      "What happened?" Sango murmured. 

       Master, still standing a good distance from them remained silent, not wanting to shatter this precious moment.

      Wrapping his other arm around Sango, Miroku buried his nose in her hair. His eyes closed, replaying the strange event in his mind.

      "It seems," he replied, "that are souls have combined." 

      An astonished Sango lifted her face, locking gazes with Miroku. He smiled gently to her, lifting a hand to brush his fingers over her smooth cheek. Delicate roses of a blush bloomed on her face for the umpteenth time.

       "You have part of my soul, and I have a part of yours," Miroku explained to her questing eyes.

      "Some of my soul...with you..." Sango murmured more to herself than anyone. She placed a tentative hand on his chest. "Will you take care of the portion of my soul that you hold?"

      "Of course," responded Miroku, "and you mine?"

      "Yes, I will cherish it for always." 

      Removing his hand from Sango's grasp, he cupped her chin, lifting her face to his. "For the longest time have been dear to me Sango; you have always been in my heart. Will you allow me to be in yours?"

      Smiling, Sango pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Yes, but......I think you always were."  

      Miroku stood, Sango following his movements. His hand reached down to her, palm up. Beaming genuinely at him, Sango took his warm offer and they walked back together, down the path.

      Wrapped in the tenderness of their newfound affection and love.

      Meanwhile, Master watched their figures stroll away. 

      "Blech, I need some water. If they had been at it any longer I'd probably be a pile of goop right now," Master complained to himself once Miroku and Sango were a decent distance away.

_____________________

      "Nee-chan!" called Kohaku upon the two's arrival at the Judgment House. The skinny boy ran over, jumping into a welcoming and happy embrace with Sango. Sango smiled, squeezing Kohaku in a joyful sibling hug. 

      "Finally you guys are back! I was beginning to think you two might have eloped!" quipped Koharu as she jogged over to Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku. 

      Kohaku blinked in innocence as Miroku chuckled and curled a hand around his older sister's waist.  

      Leaning over, Miroku whispered into Sango's ear. "So Sango, how about you and I go inside and share a futon? Then maybe in the process we can--"

      Sango cuffed him in the head playfully before the monk could finish. 

_____________________ 

[-A Few Weeks Later-]

    Groaning with exhaustion, Sango tramped into her room, sighing heavily. Today had proved to be a very long day. 

    The shoji that closed her room from outside was left open, allowing a gentle evening breeze billow in. The sky was being bathed in beams of orange, gold, and red before it would be wrapped up in the robes of gloaming. It was a gorgeous closing of the day, but Sango was too worn to even care. All she wanted was to lie down on her futon the rest of the night.  

    The morning had been hectic, when Master had called for her. The guardians of heaven and hell had sent him a message of a spirit that had gotten lost. Even though she grumbled, Sango still dressed and left to find the wandering spirit. 

    The lost soul was actually that of a young girl, small and very young. Lack of nurture had left her weak and skinny. She wore tattered clothing and wayward ebony hair that was partially tied up in a tiny pony. Nestled by a tree, the child slumbered peacefully despite all the scratches and wounds that decorated her skin. 

    Sango was just about to reach out a gentle hand to awaken the girl, only to gasp in amazement when the soul suddenly flickered and dissipated. 

    Confused, Sango had gone back and asked Master what had happened. Master did not show it on his face, but his voice echoed his awe. He then explained that perhaps somehow the little spirit had been brought back to life.

    Sango smiled to herself. At least the little girl would have a second chance at life. She looked so young, not even close to the years of adolescence. By the looks of the claw marks scattered about her body, Sango figured she must have been attacked by some kind of demon, probably wolves....

    A fleeting prayer was sent from Sango to the unknown girl. (Hm, wonder who that girl was! XD)

   The black silk of Sango's kimono was making her hot and feeling sticky all over. Wanting to change into a loose yukata, Sango hooked her fingers to her obi to loosen its hold. The cloth rustled in her hand. 

   She suddenly stopped and turned around.

    "Idiot."

    None other than Miroku was standing outside her room. He seemed a bit disappointed that she had noticed him and halted from removing her clothes. Understanding what was going through his mind, Sango rolled her eyes and approached him. 

    "Warm day today, wasn't it?" she murmured, leaning her head on his chest. Miroku smiled, wrapping his arms loosely around her. Two fingers toyed with the edge of her obi. 

    "Why not take these off then? I'm sure you would feel much cooler."

    Sango laughed, her voice muffled. Well, Miroku would always be a hentai houshi and the strangest man she had ever met, but Sango realized she did not mind at all. She loved him for who he was. 

    And that was all that mattered. 

    Lifting her head, Sango gave Miroku a loving gaze. Miroku returned it to his favorite person, his energetic, strong, capable Sango....

    With a sweeping kiss.

    Already Sango felt like she was melting in his arms, his steady mouth moving over her pliant lips in a passionate dance. 

_____________________

    Kohaku blinked. "Wh—what are they doing?" he stammered.

    Koharu giggled at his embarrassed naivety. "You're silly, Kohaku!"

    "Huh?"

    "It's called love."

_____________________

_I think of you,_

_And I feel like that alone is enough_

_To make my heart stronger.___

_I always, always wish_

_That these fleeting thoughts_

_Would reach you..._

-Translated Lyrics from **_My _****_Will_**

           [**-**Owari-**]**

_In endlessly repeating time,_

_We were searching for love,_

_Because we wanted to become stronger.___

_We look up to the faraway sky._

_The two of us, smiling, meet here,_

_Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams._

_Sadness has no effect on us,_

_Every heart gains happiness when it flies.___

_Someday our souls will unite,_

_We will give peaceful approval._

-Translated Lyrics from **_Every Heart_**

**    End Notes**: ^o^ Yeeeeaaaaah! I was able to come up with the ending! *cheers* 

Aaaah! *BIG sigh* It is finally done! It was pretty strange actually, see I had no clue how to end this fic and the day after I posted the author note the idea just went pop! Hey, how come when someone asks a girl to marry them, they call it 'pop the question?' I mean, does the question go pop? XD Yeah, pointless rambling. I should reserve that for my Xanga blog.

And a sequel? Two words: NO WAY! (I doubt anyone would really want to read it anyway)

Why?: I have gotten tired of writing Miroku/Sango. I was considering a sequel to 'The Female Exterminator', but I want to write this Inuyasha/Rurouni Kenshin Crossover and this AU Kenshin fic first. Of course, you can expect more one-shots and poetry from me, since I do a lot of those. 

Oh! And I changed my pen name! No longer Boomerang-chan, I have changed it to Bambi-chan. I got the name from a character from the series Planet Ladder. Her name is Shiina Mol Bamvivirie, but she is called Bambi-chan by friends. Planet Ladder is an awesome series, and I greatly suggest it, especially to fans of fantasy. ^o^ 

For the lyrics and translations to '_Every Heart_' and '_My Will_', I got them from animelyrics.com. They have practically all the songs from countless animé series. 

    [-**Response to reviews**-] 

**d**** funny lil demon she is: Here is a site that can be a substitute for ff.net! **

http : // fw. jagxanime .net Just take out the spaces in between since ff.net won't show it if it is a full link. Or just go to my profile, I have the link in there. It is a gorgeous site, and though your fics don't get posted as soon as it does here (cuz it's run by one person -Purple Angel), your story will be posted the Friday of that week and it is not as complicated. You don't have to sign up or anything! I already have posted some stuff there. You should check it out. Torture is good. How my friend puts it: It's only funny until someone gets hurt, then it's hilarious! Good luck with posting fanfiction! Thanks for the idea, but I really wanted to wrap this fic up.

****

**Kitai********Matsuru: Sorry. Hey, I don't stay mad for long either actually. I would be angry at someone for about two hours or less and then I would suddenly be talking to them happily again. ^o^**

**inuyasha**** lover23454: ^__^ Hi hi. New reader? Well, hope this is to your liking. **

**Aharah********Musici: Thanks for the idea! But, well, hope this ending is good enough...**

**Silver Magiccraft**: Arigato for the good lucks. ^^ Well, they did end up together, ne? ^___^

**Soli****-Chan: Hm...What? No way, I think you are a much better writer at M/S! ^o^ *sweatdrops* So you live in California too? I go to Etiwanda Intermediate...Pretty old school... *bashes Time in head* Slow down old man!!!!**

**Aamalie**: Well, I came up with this ending, which is not the obvious one I was thinking of which now seems to have slipped my mind. *sweatdrops* 

**Waterflash**: Hi hi! I say hi to your split personalities and other people too. Does Fork-chan have a relation named Spoon-chan or Knife-chan or something? Better hide Fork-chan from Sushi because he might want to use you to stab at his voodoo dolls...Lol! *hugs Waterflash and Fork-chan* Oh oh! My YYH fanfic dedicated to you will probably be posted December 23!!! 

**Well, thank you for reading! And a big thanks to others who have read all the way to the end, despite problems along the way. I am happy to finally have this done. ^o^**

**I'll be posting the Thank You's next chapter. **

**Hope**** the chapter was good enough for all of you! I did not want anything to sappy or overdramatic, nor did I want Miroku and Sango to be practically eating each others' faces. O_O; (Bad mental image...) And was it long enough?**

**Well, thanks again for taking the time for this story. **

**And I hope you will leave one last final review of your thoughts!**

**Next Chapter: My Thanks to all of you!!!! **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays people! ^o^ Yay! Bring on the New Year!   **


	25. Thanks, End Notes, & a Preview!

**RESTLESS SOULS**

Oro. I don't want to get in trouble with fanfiction.net....I entirely forgot about that you could not post chapters as author notes so I have added this. It is a preview to the sequel to The Female Exterminator, my first ever completed M/S fic. I would not want this story deleted after all the time and effort it took!!!! @___@

-------

      "Kagome, I sense a dark aura from the well house! This is bad! Very bad!" And the old man returned to his holy mutterings, folding his wrinkled hands together.

--------

      "WHAAAAT?!" 

      "Jeez! Not so loud, okay?!" Sango murmured to Ranko. 

      The said girl blinked sheepishly, twirling her dark braid between twiddling fingers. "Eeeh....Sorry about that...But _how_ could you do something like that? And why?!"

      Sango let her breath come out in a low _whoosh. "I want to stop slaying demons...I don't want to kill anymore....." _

-------

       A slim figure up ahead caught his eye. Solitary, whoever it was looked lost. As Miroku drew closer, he realized it was young girl. 

       She turned around, short wavy ponytail swishing softly with the movement. Despite she was a student; Miroku could not help but notice she looked much more mature, in face and body. Her ruby red eyes wavered over him.

       Though Sango had been a big influence on his life, Miroku just could never fight the urge to sometimes look and maybe even touch another woman he saw. 

       Her crimson eyes already told him volumes that she was a demon, along with pointed ears adorned with emerald earrings. In one hand she absently toyed with an elaborately decorated fan. 

       It was as if she had conjured a breeze that played with the cloth of her pea and white uniform when she stepped up to Miroku.

       "Hello, my name is Kaze Kagura."  

-------

[-**Thank You's and Final Notes-]**

      Yay! I'm really happy that Restless Souls is finally concluded! I was very pleased at the wonderful response to the final chapter! ^o^

      This fic will definitely be a lot of memories... some good and some bad...like the writer's block, the scary response for the super short chapter 7, evil virus, and me almost entirely giving up and wanting to flush this down the toilet. .;;

      Hahahaha! I don't need a disclaimer!!! Ha! Well, not like a really did any for a lot of later chapters...I don't think anyone noticed anyway... 

      Wow...over 180 reviews...I'm overwhelmed. @_@ I thought this was not even going to do as well as The Female Exterminator. I considered doing a sequel to The Female Exterminator where Naraku returns with some ah... minions (ex: Kagura, Kanna...get the gist?) 

       I have two new stories in the works. ^o^ One is a Rurouni Kenshin/Inuyasha crossover called Distorted Dimensions in which Naraku messes up the well and the Inuyasha gang follow, only to find themselves in the Meiji Era. The other is called Innocence, an AU Rurouni Kenshin fanfic which may seem light and fun at first, but it won't be as the story progresses... So far, I've only posted Innocence.

[--**Individual Thanks--]**

       All people that ever reviewed Restless Souls are listed here in alphabetical order. If I have forgotten anyone then I greatly apologize. *Sweatdrops and bows to everyone*

**Aamalie**: Yes, you do seem hyper... XD *hands over a candy cane*

**Aharah**Musici**: I like it when you leave a review. ^o^ *hugs* I'll miss you too! I want to write stories better than this one. And thanks for checking out my other works! *bows***

**Akikaze** **no **Uta****: Lol, I noticed you changed your pen name a few times... Your comments are wonderful and oh so very helpful! It was funny when you said 'Oing'. Now that is one interesting word! XD

**~Babygirl~**: You appeared in earlier chapters right? Thanks!

**Bowsergal**: I have really bad memory, but I think I remember you in previous chapters too! Arigato for taking the time for this fic!  

**CerseiTear**: Your name is awesome!!! I'm suddenly thinking of Ceres for some reason... Thanks!

**Chris-Redfield26**: Your reviews were always so funny!!! They cracked me up, how we would put Miroku through so much torture. :( Where'd you go? I kinda miss you. You were so sweet...

**d**** funny lil demon she is: Yay! I have a new friend! We are friends, right? ^.^ *bounces up and down like a chibi child* Maybe you should search around the net for sites of particular animé and see if they will take your fanfiction? No, you are not stupid! Oh yeah, cool name too if I did not mention or it or I probably forgot... ^^;;; **

**Icewings**: **MY BETA READER!!!!!!!!!!!! Icewings-san is sooo wonderful!!! Her beta-ing does wonderful for this! I'd like to thank her a LOT. I didn't send the last 2 chapters to her though... *sweatdrops* *hugs until eyes go O_O***

**Kaylana**: Your reviews, though short sometimes are fun! Well, I am easily amused, but hey! XD Like the other day my friends were looking at me strange because I was so immersed in bending this plastic spork... 

**Kitai********Matsuru: Arigatou Gozaimasu! I agree, endings are tough to do, sometimes you have the perfect idea and other times it's just blank or sounds stupid, ne? Or maybe it's just me... ^o^ You're one of the kindest people and am glad you enjoyed this, I know I didn't at some points. A happy holidays to you too. And I'll always continue writing, I find it kind of addictive...like drawing...Is that okay? To be addicted to writing or drawing? O.O  **

**Kyosnekozukigirl**: Gosh, I just love your name!! ^o^ I was going to check out your fics, I just need to find the time... *sighs*

**Lil****-strange-person: Hello, have not heard from you in a while! Glad to see you again. Your reviews brightened my day. XD**

**liz: You've popped up a few times in some random chapters. Thank you! Every single review is important to me. **

**Moon Prynces**: Your reviews were always an interesting read. You left after a while, but I don't mind all that much, for it was about the point where Restless Souls seemed to be getting restless...

**Rain** or **rain61 or **rain angst(**?): I do not know if you are all the same person or not, but I'd like to say hello and thanks! ^o^**

**Silver Magiccraft**: I simply adore your name! It's so awesome! ^.^ Thank you for the comments. And I still have the potted plant. I've named it Midori-chan! XD (Midori means green.) 

**Sodafizz05**: Thank you for adding me to your favorite author's list!!!! 

**Soli****-chan: ^o^ Your M/S rocks!!!! Thank you for sticking with me! **

**Tomboy**: I always look forward to your reviews! They are always so humorous!!!

**Vampire-Elf**: Probably the most unique of all my reviewers... *hugs* I hope to see you again soon because your reviews make my day! *hands over food from Taco Bell*

**Waterflash**: WATERFLASH-CHAN!!! *hugs until eyes go O.O* I can call you that, right? Or do you want me to call you something else because you know...I'm not really sure what to call you... XD @_@ I love you so much! (Not like that, but as a really, really, really great friend) Maybe someday we should meet each other, ne? And then go to Japan!!! I wish you hadn't changed your Xanga's background. I thought the Kurama/Youko Kurama one looked better...oh well! You decision! Lol, I have _Hohoemi__ _Bakudan_ playing right now... *hugs* I'll see you soon then! (And your split personalities too! XD)_

**Zephor**: You popped up once or twice I think... POP! Hahaha! It goes pop! *cough* Okay, enough...but thanks anyway!

       Hm...I can't think of anything else to say...

       Oh! And if you are interested in any of my new fics, here are the story id's or you can just go to my profile.

Innocence (**Rurouni****Kenshin AU) storyid=1653785**

Misunderstanding (**Yu**Yu****** **Hakusho** One-shot) storyid=1651692**

Forlorn Fear (**Rurouni Kenshin One-shot) storyid=1653766**

       I have to go get ready to go out. I am looking for a Christmas present for my dad... *sweatdrops*

**THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN EVERYONE! **

      You have all made me feel very joyful! ^o^

**Happy Holidays!**

      And until next time...

**Ja**** ne for now! **


End file.
